


At A Glance

by KeoProductions



Series: At A Glance [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeoProductions/pseuds/KeoProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a huge fan… of Super Junior! Getting the e-mail of a managerial job opening, she can’t help but accept in hopes of being close to her idols. But instead of being with her sweethearts, she ends up being the manager of.. EXO? Zhang Yixing, a Chinese member in the group, is willing to help her get near her idols, for a price.. find out what it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At A Glance

**Author's Note:**

> At A Glance ft. Zhang Yixing (Lay): Part 1. Hey, all! Thanks for supporting me and my scenarios for this long, I wouldn't have made it this far without you. ^u^ I hope you enjoy the first part of my new series, At A Glance. :)

It was EXO's first concert, and they could hear the fans screaming from two hallways down. Nerves have made their way into their stomachs; Junmyeon was consoling a teary Zitao in the corner of the room.

Their manager, Tak Youngjun, was directing hired personnel all over the place. There were make-up artists finishing up the final touches on each of the young mens' faces, clothes designers making sure there was no flaw in their patterns and sizes, and twelve nervous, sweaty, Korean pop stars making a ruckus.

"What if my voice cracks?" Baekhyun whines, shaking his roommate's arm. "What if they can tell I've only had one year of training?"

"Calm down," Chanyeol orders him, but he looked even worse than Baekhyun. "Don't give up on yourself. They need you out there. **_We_**  need you."

A round of people come bustling into the room, handing each member their own head set and microphones.

"Just pretend like it's rehearsal." Sehun suggests, shrugging like he didn't have the same mentality as the rest of them. "That's what I'm going to do."

"Don't you **_dare_**  pretend like it's rehearsal." Their manager points at him, overhearing him over the constant chatter. "You all mess around more than you already should."

EXO-K and EXO-M have been building a lot of tension and have already gained a fan base of over one million people in the little time they were introduced by SM Entertainment. Their teaser trailers gave everyone a glimpse of who they were, but no one really knew what EXO was going to be like until this concert.

When they walk on stage, the crowd is louder than before. Signs with their names and symbols flash across the stadium, only adding to the pressure of meeting their expectations.

Junmyeon was the first to address the audience.

"Good evening," He chokes into the microphone. The fans rave. He turns to look at his members. At that, they all say their signature slogan.

"We are One! EXO!" They bow, and they're grateful for the few seconds away from the crowds' eyes. The stadium was bigger than they were anticipating, and there were more fans than they ever imagined.

Their manager urged them to start things already from backstage through their headsets. "Thank you all for coming out here tonight." Junmyeon says genuinely. "I know some of you have come really far to see us."

He waits for the fans to quiet down.

"We won't disappoint you!" Junmyeon says it with as much meaning as he can, but he suddenly can't remember what they're doing up there. He follows the awkward movements of his members before recalling their first performance.

The lights above them dim, and it gets slightly cooler, but being pressed up against each other keeps the heat in. They were forming a tree, their arms its branches and their bodies its trunk.

Junmyeon hears the speakers above them elicit a familiar howl, and he hopes that his members remember everything they've been practicing.

They make it to the first lyrics, and Chanyeol slides out of the line like he should. Junmyeon starts to feel better about this by the time Jongin steps out.

But Jongin doesn't dance. Neither does he sing. There was an awkward and tense moment before he darts backstage, and the fans cry out.

Junmyeon didn't hear their shouts of worry and care, but only saw the angry and disappointed expression from their manager before he stormed off in the other direction.

He heard the buzz in his headset "I quit. They're a mess." before there's nothing but the roar of questions coming from their fans. The stage workers run out and close the giant black tarp, hiding the band from their viewers.

"God, I **_knew_**   we'd mess up!" Baekhyun cries, covering his face. "And it wasn't even **_me_**." Kyungsoo went after Jongin, and Junmyeon fell to his knees.

This was the business he signed up for. The life he fought so hard for against his parents' wishes. He's never heard of a band ruining their first performance and getting famous afterwards.

What was he going to do?

 

* * *

 

 

When the news broke out that the band had no longer had a manager, SM was thrown in chaos. They were telling lies, reassuring the public that EXO was still in line, that they'd be having their next concert as scheduled.

Lee Soo Man himself answered reporters' questions when they wouldn't leave the trainee building.

"Yes, we are still marketing them."

"Yes, they made a mistake."

"No, they will not be doing it again."

It was all easy for the company, but none of these promises made the group feel better.

"I ruined our lives." Jongin sobbed, curled up on their living room couch.

"Thanks for that." Kyungsoo joked. Jongin smacked his arm.

"We'll be fine, the public still wants us." Yixing chimes in, walking out from his bedroom. He was just comforting Lu Han before he decided he needed to help the rest of them.

"How are we supposed to pick up from something like that? 'Sorry about the last time, fans, we didn't mean to make you waste your money and time.'" YiFan frowns. Yixing gives him an unappreciative look when the other members nod in agreement.

"We pick up from something like that by doing better next time, and making sure we never do it again." Yixing admits that it was hard to console eleven different males at the same time, especially when he wasn't feeling too positive about everything himself. But damn him to Hell if he wasn't going to try to fix their mistake.

"Yixing's right." Junmyeon says solemnly. "We can't just give up after this. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But not everyone is a superstar." Sehun says bitterly. "Not everyone is supposed to be perfect, like we are."

Everyone shuts up when the front door unlocks and opens wide. Lee Soo Man enters the apartment, and they all bow in greeting and in apology.

"I didn't come here for your grief," He simply states. "I came here to let you know we found you a new manager." The members look shocked, but he continues. "It would seem that not having your manager monitor you like you are all responsible youths was a mistake, on my part." He says grimly. "When your new manager comes, they will move in with you, and keep an eye on you twenty-four-seven."

"We're not babies." Baekhyun says defensively. "We do what we're told."

"Only **_when_**  you're told, according to Mr. Youngjun." The members shrink in their seats. "You aren't who you are at work," Soo Man says. "You are who you are when you're **_not_**  at work. What you all decide to do in your free time is up to you."

And with that, he walks away.

"Great, so now we're having a babysitter?" Jongin smacks Kyungsoo's arm again, sniffling. He hoped the head of the company didn't just see him crying.

 

* * *

 

 

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Soo Man." You bow fully, making sure you were a perfect right angle. "This is truly a blessing."

Aside from pleasantries, the elderly man seemed genuinely happy for your arrival.

"I assume that you've been told you are being left in charge of a large group of young men." He says, bowing back. "A group whom you may have to be strict to more than often." You nod, smiling confidently.

"Don't worry about them, sir. The next time they perform, they'll blow everyone's minds." You couldn't even be embarrassed at your informal words -- you were going to be the manager of Super Junior!

You've been their fan girl ever since they debuted; you have every single one of their albums stacked on your shelves, and your closet was packed with fan-made merchandise of your bias.

Excitement and nerves were working their way to your gut as the old man sent you off to meet your group with an escort.

When you got the e-mail asking if you'd come in for an interview, you were in your car and on the highway in minutes! This was every fan girl's dream, and you were lucky enough to be living it.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. To your astonishment, your bias was standing right before you.

"Leeteuk-oppa!" You exclaim, bowing in greeting. He looked surprised at your sudden outburst, but bowed back respectively. He smiles that slightly crooked smile you love, but you keep your inner fan girl tied down. "I'm your new manager. It'll be a pleasure to work with you from now on."

He gives you a confused look before you see a man appear behind him. He asks Leeteuk what the hold-up is.

Leeteuk laughs awkwardly, scratching his forehead. "Uh.. I'm not sure what you mean, Agassi.." He says to you. "My manager is right here."

_...what?_

"But, I was just hired as your manager." You try to explain, but the man behind him pushes Leeteuk past you and into the elevator. Before you could say any more, your escort apologizes profusely to them.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience. She wasn't told who she was working with yet." They managed to squeeze out before the elevator doors shut.

You stood still, your brain trying to circuit around what was happening. Your escort looks at you sadly. "_____, you're the new manager for the band EXO, not Super Junior." They say gently.

 _EXO?_   Wasn't that the new band that your co-workers were all freaking out about?

You remained silent as your escort led you down hallways. You kept your head down, not daring to meet any more eyes. They would probably be able to see the shame and embarrassment in them if you did.

When you reach the room, your escort wishes you luck and dashes the other way. You take in an uneasy breath. You took this job, you may as well do your best at it. (Even though it wasn't nearly **_half_**  the joy you were expecting it to be.) (How did you even come to the conclusion that you were going to work with Super Junior? All they told you was that you'd be working with a big group of males.) (You were an idiot.)

You gave the door a small knock before turning the handle and pushing it open. You were presented with twelve males - all sitting together on the living room couches, pressed against each others' sides just to fit - and given frightened looks by all of them.

"Wrong room, chingu." One of them calls out. He was slender, younger than the rest of them. You assumed he was the maknae.

"I'm looking for the band EXO." You announce. They give you a look of disbelief. Assuming you found them, you continue. "I was hired to be your manager."

Heads turn and jaws drop, but you pretend that they were welcoming you with the ardent attitude you were expecting. One of them - he had big eyes and round lips, and his black hair accented his darker eyes - gives you a look of distaste.

"Why did they hire a **_girl_**?" He asks his friend, as if you weren't right there listening.

At a glance, you could tell this wasn't going to be the paradise you fantasized when you got that e-mail.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just finishing up unpacking your things when one of the members approaches you.. he offers to help you with something, but for a price!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At A Glance ft. Zhang Yixing (Lay): Part 2. Do any of you know if I used the honorifics correctly? I learned about it all from seoulistic.com!

"I'm your new manager." You say again, more confidently. "I've only heard good things about you all, so I only expect good things." It was a lie, but you may as well start off intimidating. You step inside, closing the door behind you.

For some reason, doing that made you feel like you couldn't go back. You hid your nerves skillfully, though, since they were all watching.

"Soo Man said our new manager was living with us.." One of them whispers to his friend. He had a rectangular mouth and dark eyeliner, while his friend looked more plain (like he was trying NOT to stand out).

"We have an empty room at the end of the hall." His friend says, smiling gently and pointing in its direction. You nod in thanks, then saunter past them and enter the room you'll be living in for the next few years.

It was barren, unlike how you imagined it. You were expecting old furniture from the past resident, then realized that the past resident must have been the manager. (Who wouldn't leave his things with twelve boys.)

You could still hear the members murmuring behind your back, and when you turned to look at them, they all run into their rooms guiltily.

You sigh heavily, wondering what you were going to do with yourself. You weren't a teacher or a parent; how will you get them to listen to you? They didn't even seem to RESPECT you.

You hear the guy's words again. "Why did they hire a GIRL?" Your blood got hot suddenly and you set down your bags.

If they think that a girl can't be their manager, then they were up for the biggest disappointment of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

The members left you alone as much as they could the first day you started bringing in furniture for your room. They didn't like the idea of having someone watching over them like children; but you didn't like the idea of having to watch over them like a parent, so you had no sympathy.

After such an embarrassing encounter with your bias (the FIRST encounter, might you add), your mood wasn't the brightest. Not only would you have to live with yourself for the rest of your life, but you had no doubt in your mind that you'd bump into them again, eventually.

You were setting up your changing divider in the corner of the room when you heard a knock at your door. It was open, so when you glanced over your shoulder, they were already in sight.

"Do you need help?" One of the members was leaning against the doorway, a small polite smile on his face that showed off his dimple. "I'm sorry about our earlier behavior, we just aren't used to having a.. well, good manager."

If you remembered right, this guy didn't even say anything rude or discriminating, like the other one did. You had no qualms with him.

"Thank you for your offer, but I've already finished." You say, moving your hair behind your ear. "And you don't have to apologize. Their attitudes didn't affect me." You place your hands on your hips. He looks at you in awe.

"Aigoo," He expresses, smiling a little. "They really found a good manager." You can't help but the twitch of your lips at the compliment, tugging your face into a grin.

Before you could say anything in response, two more members appear at your doorway behind him. "New girl," One of them calls, smirking deviantly. His hair was curly, and there was a slight curl at the end of his mouth, making him look even more impish than he sounded. "This is the paperwork the old manager left. I suggest you get started now if you want them done by the deadline."

The other male who came with him stepped into the room and dropped a five-inch stack of papers on your bed. They left snickering.

You stared at the pile, mouth ajar. You walked over to it and picked it up, flipping through the content.

"These are plans for the whole year." You growl angrily. "How am I supposed to set all this up in one night?" Then you realize you still had an audience, and set the papers down on your desk.

The guy - the only decent one you've met so far - frowns at you, his eyes full of pity. You felt so overwhelmed that you couldn't even get upset about it.

"Are you serious about being our manager?" He asks you, suddenly, like he made himself do it. Blinking, you reply.

"Yes."

He shuffles awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing at the floor like he was nervous. "Okay," He utters. "Okay, then I'll help you."

You stare at him, shocked. Then you shake your head. "No, you don't have to do that. That's going above what you're expected to--"

"I know." He cuts you off, then looks sorry that he did, but continues pridefully. "But I'm not going to sit back and relax when I know I can help you out." You nod in understanding. That was something you were taught at a young age. (This mentality is part of the reason why you were still encouraged to work as manager, even if it wasn't for your sweethearts.) (Tear.)

You flip through the paperwork again. "I think I can do most of this myself," You admit, though you would hate having to do it all at once. "The only thing I'll need help with is how the other members will feel about what I plan."

"Of course." He says, nodding in agreement. After a moment, he smiles. "My name is Zhang Yixing, but my stage name is Lay." TIRED? He did have a sort of sleepy look in his eye.

"I'm _____." Yixing was tall, slim, and had an attractive face. He had dark eyes, but they seemed bright with innocent curiosity. Not that you were looking, but you could tell that he had a nice waist underneath his baggy t-shirt.

He looked like a dancer. (Not that you knew what a dancer looked like.) (You could only compare him to Eunhyuk-oppa.)

"Yixing?" You repeat his name questioningly. "Is that Chinese?" He nods again, smiling. "How old are you, in Korean years?"

"Eh?" He started grinning, looking flustered, like he knew what was coming. "I'm 21."

"So you're 20, normally?" You make sure.

"Yes." His head was tilted down, like he was looking at the floor, but his eyes were trained on you. "Are you... a Noona?" He asks.

"Only by a year." You wave it off. "It doesn't make a difference." You shrug, then realize your hair was hanging in front of your face, and you push your hair behind your ear again. "I was wondering if I should call you dongsaeng or oppa."

"Chingu would be fine, right?" He asks, smiling softly. You noticed his bottom lip was fuller was then his top one. "Since we're around the same age."

You jokingly cross your arms, like you were thinking about it. "Hmm... I kind of like the sound of being called Noona." You say.

He looked shocked, and you laugh, shaking your head. "I'm just kidding. Chingu's fine." You grin.

"Alright," He nods, like he was making note of that in his head. "What do you do in your free time?" He asks, kicking off the doorway and walking to your desk. He sits down in your rolling chair and spins in it to face you.

"I mostly just listen to k-pop.." You say, crossing your legs after sitting on your bed. "Mostly Super Junior." His head perks up in recognition.

"Ah, Donghae and Leeteuk-hyung took good care of us when were trainees." He says, then ducks his head like he was sad. "We haven't really seen them since our first concert.."

You tried to ignore the swarm of butterflies that entered your stomach at the mention of Leeteuk's name. But it was probably visible in your face, too, because Yixing smiles at you knowingly.

"Do you like one of them?" He chuckles. It was deep, and felt like rolling pins on your arms. You look at your lap, blushing.

"Leeteuk-oppa is my bias." You say quietly, but he heard you anyways.

"Do you want to meet him?" He questions, tilting his head playfully. "I can find a way for you two to bump into each other."

"Really?" This sounded like the beginning of a disaster, but the fan girl in you escaped her cage. "You could do that?" You felt like you were on the edge of your bed, so you scooted back, in case you might fall over in excitement.

He nods, smiling at your compliance. "Yes, I can do that." You mind spun with thoughts.

"W-Would you?" You stutter, blushing madly. You were already nervous, thinking of meeting him, and your stomach was twisting madly at the thought of embarrassing yourself again, but it didn't matter.

This was your chance to redeem yourself!

"Of course!" He laughs cheerily, but his features seem to darken a little. "IF you promise me something." Right, there was always an "if".

"What?" You ask. Maybe Yixing wasn't the innocent person you thought him to be. The expression he was wearing wasn't one you were expecting from a meek little lamb (which you swear he was). That was the expression of a devious, manipulating man.

"You have to promise that if I do this for you, you won't get side-tracked from your job as our manager." A manipulating man for good reasons, you finalize. You hold back a sigh of relief. "I want us to get better." He finishes.

"EXO is, and always will be, my main priority." You reassure him. "I've already decided that this job is more important than my personal life, even if that means I have to deal with eleven boys' attitudes." He realizes you excluded him in that and his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. You smile at it.

"So you'll do it?" He says instead, turning the attention back to you. "You promise?"

"I promise." You tell him.


	3. Files and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is given files of each of the members so she can learn about them quickly, but she doesn't believe that words and pictures describe people. Emotions and actions are what define who you really are; The Reader decides to get to know the members one by one.

"These are for you, Ms. _____." You take the manila folder in your hands, thanking the errand boy for his time.

You close the door and turn to face the living room. It was empty.

You were sure that this was the place they usually hung out, but none of them have left their rooms since you got here. (That you know of.) (Besides Yixing.)

Shaking your head, you go back to your bedroom. You left your door open in case they needed you, and leaned back into your rolling chair.

"What could these be?" You asked your wall. It didn't reply. "I don't know either." You flip open the folder and pull up your legs.

A registration form was sitting in your lap. ALL of their registration forms. A tiny sticky note was stuck on the inside flap.

These are for getting to know the members quickly. Good luck.

Getting to know them? How could you get to know them through files? Words and articles didn't make a person; emotions and actions did.

The only good thing about these files is that now you can memorize their faces and put names to them. You were sure you could handle memorizing twelve names and faces. (Especially since you've memorized Super Junior inside out.)

You spend the next hour perusing through them, picking out distinct features on each of them until you can recognize them instantly. Now all you need to do is talk with them.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing was more difficult than getting them to open their doors for you, you thought, until you tried to keep a conversation with them.

"Jongin-dongsaeng! Can I have a word with you?"

"No."

All of them went like that. They all just shut the door in your face, like you weren't a human being and like you weren't trying to do your job well.

You could just judge them based off of the files given to you, but you wanted to delve deeper. You wanted to be on friendly terms with the people you were working with, not just pretend to be.

You approached the last door at the opposite end of the hall from yours, and you knock on it patiently.

The door opens right away.

"Ah, I thought it was you." Yixing's dimple flashes at you when he beams. "No one else around here has the manners to knock."

"Hey! I heard that." Someone calls from inside. Yixing moved to the side so you didn't have to stretch your neck to see who it was.

It was Lu Han, one of the only Chinese members in the band. He was staring at you like you were a spectacle.

"Come in, _____." Yixing says, walking to his bed (the made one). When you did, Lu Han shifted uncomfortably at your presence. You could tell he wanted to say something to Yixing, but Yixing smiled ignorantly at his friend.

"Thanks for letting me in," You decide to say. "No one else will talk to me."

"That's because no one wants a babysitter." Lu Han drawls, tapping mindlessly on his phone. You cross your arms defensively.

"I'm not your babysitter unless you make me." You tell him. He looks at you, upset.

"Don't sugar coat it, Agassi." He spits. "The company hired you to watch over us, to make sure we don't do anything stupid." He looks away. "Again." He adds.

"No, the company hired me to be your manager." You reply coolly. "And part of managing is making sure you guys are doing the things you need to do--"

"We don't need someone stalking us wherever we go!" He argues, sitting up on his bed. "That's like hiring a cop to watch us sleep."

"I'm neither a cop nor do I watch you sleep." You say defensively. Yixing cuts in before Lu Han could say anything else.

"_____, you came to talk to us?" He asks hopefully. You take a breath, and nod.

"But again, no one will talk to me, or they treat me like that." Lu Han lays back down and pulls the covers over his head. "I don't know what to do."

Yixing ponders on this, leaning his chin on his hand. "Maybe you should catch one of the members doing something they can't run away from." He suggests. Lu Han pulls the covers off and stares at Yixing in disbelief.

"You're HELPING her?" Yixing shrugs. Lu Han turns to you. "Fine, so let's say you get the members to talk to you. Then what? What you are gonna say?"

"Are you offering to be the first to let me talk?" You ask him. He realizes he almost let you and lays back down, glaring at his phone.

"Why don't we talk about this in your room, chingu?" Yixing asks, ushering you out and closing the door behind him.

It wasn't like anyone was there to hassle you, but Yixing hovered his hand over your lower back while he guided you to your room. When you got there, he continued where he left off.

"So catch them where they can't run away." He says, lowering his voice. "I know that Kyungsoo sits in his room watching anime sometimes." You shake your head.

"Doing that seems wrong, though." You say. "I don't want to FORCE them to do anything." You sigh.

"Just try it," Yixing urges. "It might be better than you think."

 

* * *

 

 

First things first, if you were going to catch them at times where they couldn't run, then you needed the keys to their bedrooms.

You weren't being weird, that's just how it had to be. They were all circumventing you, coming out at times while you were working or times when you went out for business.

When you requested for their keys, you had no trouble getting them from SM Services. They understood your position, it seemed, and even told you they were glad they didn't have your job.

Which, in a way, didn't make sense to you. It's not like your job was hard, it just took a lot of extra effort that no one seemed to want to take.

You arrived at the apartment, and nearly smacked into Junmyeon on his way out.

"Oh! _____! I'm sorry." He bows. You wave it off.

"That was my fault." You apologize. He looks at you awkwardly. "Where are you headed?"

"I was going to the dining hall." You checked your watch.

"It is that time, isn't it?" You were so busy planning that you didn't even notice time pass. "I'll go with you." You tell him, smiling.

He seems flustered. "It's fine! I don't want to disturb you..." When you stay, unmoved, he sighs. "Thanks, I've actually wanted to talk to you."

You blink. "About what?" He steps forward, making you step back, and he closes the apartment door and locks it.

"I'll explain when we eat." He says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm famished."

 

* * *

 

 

You didn't push the topic, but instead tried to make small talk. "So, what made you want to become a star?" You ask him. He hums, spinning his dinner with his chopsticks.

"It's my dream." He admits softly. "I love music." He seemed a little sheepish, so you encouraged him to go on.

"What's stopping you?" You ask gently.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He glances up at you, then looks down and takes a bite of his food. "I can't see my future getting any better than this." He says sadly.

"Why not?" You stare at him, trying to comprehend.

"Because," He stabs his dinner. "Who's ever heard of a band who ruins their first concert and ends up being internationally famous?"

"Hmm.. there was the Red Hot Chibi Peppers." You tell him jokingly. He seemed to appreciate the humor, but didn't look any happier.

"I don't want to blame it on the members - they're all my friends. We've all worked hard for that moment, and we were all nervous about it." He holds his head in his hands, grabbing his hair. "But then Jongin..." He stops there.

"Junmyeon-oppa.." You say, reaching across the table hesitantly. Was it okay for you to touch him?

Throwing the towel out of the bin, you place your hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Everyone makes mistakes, even idols." You shake him lightly, so that he looks at you. "Look at Leeteuk-oppa, he and his members forget their lyrics on stage sometimes!" You smile at him. "Even if it was your first concert, every one out there still wants to see you on stage."

"How could they? After we disappointed them?" He asks, looking teary-eyed.

"Because you're their inspirations." You say genuinely. "You are what they all look up to, who they want to be like." You think your pinky was sitting in your mash potatoes, but you stayed focused on Junmyeon. He needed you more than your gravy volcano did. "If YOU give up on yourself, what are they left with?"

You were pulling all of this from yourself, the inner feelings you felt with your own idols. Not long ago, you were one of those fans. The ones who stared, starstruck at their idols. Every time they fell, you fell with them. Every time they rose, so did you. They influenced so many people, and they could never know it.

Junmyeon looked hopeful, like he was ready to believe in something again. You give him one last little push.

"They need you, Junmyeon. Not just the fans, but your members, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At A Glance ft. Zhang Yixing (Lay): Part 3. The next few chapters will be like this one. c:


	4. Anime and Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _____ wants to start being friends with the members, and Kyungsoo and Jongin happen to be in her path when she starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At A Glance ft. Zhang Yixing (Lay): Part 4.

After your talk with Junmyeon, he came out of his way to talk to you every so often. He wasn't nearly as silent as he used to be towards you; the two of you even promised to eat at the dining hall together every day from now on.

Today, you woke up at 4:00 AM to work on your papers, and around 8:00 AM is when the members wake up. (You could hear them start to chatter.)

You gently knock on the door next to your room. "Can I come in?" You ask, but no one answers. You wait a moment, before saying, "I'm coming in."

They must have heard the jingling of your keys, because they say, "Wait! Hold on!" You do, your hand resting on the door handle until they say, "Come in."

When you open the door, the room is a mess. Both of the beds have their sheets hanging off of them, and there were stray clothes all over the floor (and a pair of boxers that you ignored).

Kyungsoo was underneath his blankets, his iPad in his lap as he glances at you. "What do you want?" He asks quietly.

"Where's Jongin-dongsaeng?" You question, noticing his lack of presence.

"I don't know, he went somewhere." He looks back at his iPad. He had one earphone in, while the other one hung on his shoulder. He looks back at you. "Is that all you wanted? Because you can leave now."

You ignore his dismissal and smile at him kindly. "What are you doing? Watching a movie?" You stay in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on him.

"An anime." He says, then looks like he regretted telling you. Your head perks up.

"Really? Which one?" Kyungsoo looks like he wants to tell you, seeing your interest, but he replies nonchalantly.

"It's a tennis anime." He mutters.

"The Prince of Tennis?" Your jaw drops and your hands move to cover your mouth. He looks shocked. "I LOVE that anime! Have you finished it?" He shakes his head. "What episode are you on?"

You step into the room, but pause. Was it okay for you to do that? He nods his head and waves you over.

Happy, you climb onto his bed and lean close to look at the screen. Oh, he was on THAT episode. It was nearly over, which means that he's already seen the PART.

"This episode broke my heart." You say, clutching your shirt, already remembering the feels. Kyungsoo nods eagerly.

"I know, I can't believe they lost that tournament." When you look at him this close, you saw that his face was a little puffy. Is that why he told you to wait? So you wouldn't see him crying over an anime?

He offered you the other headphone, and you took it. You spent the next hour watching the next episodes together, and you nearly forgot what it was like to watch anime. After you were introduced to kpop, you had stopped watching it all together.

"I need to start doing this more often.." You mumble to yourself. Kyungsoo glances at you, his large eyes looking even bigger when he was looking up at you.

"We can watch some together, next time." He offers shyly. You beam at him.

"Really?" You ask, grinning. "I'd love that." He smiles at you, and it was the first time you've seen it since you've met him. His lips were in the shape of a heart when he did. So cute!

"I love how they're all so determined to be better." You say in the middle of an episode. Kyungsoo nods in agreement.

"I wish I was like that." He mumbles.

"Determined?" He pauses the episode and looks at you.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you?" You ask him, confused. "You're amazing." His brows furrow.

"We've just met, how would you know?" Kyungsoo seems to realize this and starts to look uncomfortable again.

"Because you're part of EXO." You say gently. "And EXO is amazing." He snorts. "I'm serious." You say. "You've all trained for a year or more, working your hearts out to be the best."

He looks at you. "Are you telling me that isn't determination?" He looks back at the screen, back at the main character. After a moment, he presses play again.

You decide that two episodes was enough for today, though, and thank him for his time. He was still quiet when you got up and went to the door.

"If you bump into Jongin, tell him I'm worried about him." Kyungsoo says before you leave. You nod gingerly. "And, thank you." You smile at him.

"Any time."

You would have stayed longer, had you not had the urge to PEE. You waddled to the bathroom, trying to keep yourself together and swing the door open.

Someone yelps. You peer around the doorway to see Jongin - Jongin curled up into a ball, his cheeks stained from tears.

"Jongin-dongsaeng?" You ask in shock.

"Leave me alone." He says, smacking the door into your face.

"Ouch!" You hold your forehead, squeezing your eyes shut. Jongin looks up at you.

"Oh, I'm sorry..!" He says, opening the door so he could see you. "I thought you were Kyungsoo-hyung..." You wave it off, accepting his apology.

"What's wrong?" You ask him, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. You sit down against the wall next to him. He wipes his eyes, but keeps his fists there.

"Everyone hates me." He whispers.

"That's not true." You tell him sternly.

"Yes it is." He argues. "I ruined our lives."

"Jongin.." You weren't sure what this was about, but you had a feeling it was about their first concert. Junmyeon did mention Jongin's name when the two of you talked that first time. "The truth is," He looks at you between his fingers. "Whether you think you did or you didn't, either way you're right."

"What does that mean?" He asks unhappily. "Are you saying I did, too?"

"No," You reassure. "I'm saying that, if YOU think you ruined your lives, then you did." You shrug. "There's nothing you can do about it, because that's how you see it."

He stays silent, watching you.

"But, if you think you DIDN'T ruin your lives," You smile at him comfortingly. "That means something else, doesn't it?" He looks at the tiled floor. "It means that you can do something MORE. You can work harder, do better, so that next time, you won't have to even think like this."

"That would be nice.." He whispers. "But what you're saying is easier said than done."

You laugh, and he looks at you like you were laughing at him. You smile, letting him know that you weren't. "Jongin, whether you think you can or you can't, either way you're right." He rolls his eye, the corners of his mouth twitching up a little.

You lean down to look him in the eye, and move your hair behind your ear so it doesn't cover your face. "Being positive all depends on you." You grab his knee and squeeze it. "You can do anything you want, as long as you believe that you can."

Jongin relents, smiling completely now. "So you're telling me to work harder." He chuckles, shaking his head. You laugh back.

"It's only working harder if you look at it that way." You smile. "I think that 'working hard' is just showing your potential." You say. "It shows everyone how much you can do, because you believe you can do it."

He nods, wiping his cheeks. "Thanks, uhh..." He looks at you guiltily.

"_____." You say, not minding him not knowing your name. You didn't know his until yesterday.

"_____-noona." He says. "Right?" You nod. He gets up from the wall and stretches, like he's been there for a while. When he moves his arms above his head, the bottom of his shirt rises a little, but you look away.

"Kyungsoo's worried about you." You tell him, remembering. "You should go tell him you're okay." Jongin blinks at you when he helps you up.

"You talked to Kyungsoo?" He asks, blown away. "And he is?"

"Yeah, why?" You answer both questions at once, tilting your head. Your hair falls into your face. You move it back behind your ear.

"Kyungsoo told me he was going to avoid you as long as he could." He admits. You laugh.

"Well, it wasn't easy." You tell him. "He didn't WANT to talk to me, but I came into the room." Jongin's eyes widen.

"You saw our room?" He looks embarrassed. "Oh no!" You laugh at his reaction; he was too adorable.

"Don't worry, it wasn't that messy." You tell him, though it was. "But maybe you should clean up a little? You know that spiders love piles, right?"

He thanks you and rushes to his room to start. Grateful, you shut and lock the door, then run to the toilet.

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing caught you in the kitchen, humming as you were making yourself lunch. He laughs as he enters the room, and you turn around, surprised.

"Are you laughing at me?" You ask him jokingly. He grins.

"You're wearing an apron." He comments. "While making a sandwich." You blush, turning back to your food.

"I don't want crumbs on me." You say. He walks over and leans his elbow on the counter. This made him your height, and you realized how much taller he was than you. The edge fit into the crook of his waist, but you pretend you didn't notice.

"How's the plan going?" He asks quietly, smiling. You swear his dimple was smiling at you too.

"Good, actually." You say. "But most of my encounters with them were on accident." You confess. "Which, I don't mind." Yixing nods, still smiling.

"Are you doing anything for dinner?" He asks you. "We can eat together, if you like." You look at him apologetically.

"I'd love to, Yixing, but I'm already eating with Junmyeon." Yixing still smiled good-naturedly.

"That's good!" He exclaims. "Are you talking to him next?" He asks.

You shake your head. "Junmyeon and I have already talked." You say. "We're just hanging out."

"Oh." When you look at Yixing, his cheeks didn't quite meet his eyes. "So," He speaks up. "I was thinking about next dance practice.." He says. "How would you like to meet Leeteuk-hyung?"

Your heart skips a beat. You had nearly forgotten about your promise. You turn to Yixing, eyes wide. "At your dance practice?" Yixing nods, and you could see his dimple again.

"I asked Leeteuk if he'd practice with us." He says. "He'll be there. Do you want to come along?"

You didn't even have to think about it. "Yes!" You exclaim, squeezing your sandwich a little too hard. You drop it on the counter and hug him, jumping excitedly. "Thank you, Yixing! Thank you!"

Yixing laughs, patting your back and returning your hug. You pull away, laughing. "What can I do in return?" You ask him, eternally grateful.

Yixing smiles elatedly. "Just keep doing what you're doing." He answers simply. "I hope all the members to like you."

"Me too." You smile back.

 

* * *

 

 

"She's making her way around." Yixing says when he closes the door to his bedroom. Lu Han was on his phone again.

"And?" He asks sourly.

"She'll be over here before you know it." Lu Han scoffs.

"I doubt she'll make it past Kyungsoo." He says. Yixing crawls onto the bed with him.

"She already has." He says. Lu Han looks at him to see if he was joking. "Over anime." Yixing smiles.

"Are you serious?" Lu Han drops his phone, turning it off. "Why are you encouraging her to talk to us? You know what's going to happen." He says bitterly. "All she'll do is get our hopes up, and then laugh when we all fall down."

Yixing furrows his brows. "_____ isn't like that." He defends. "She genuinely wants to help us, Lu." He says.

Lu Han shakes his head, turning his phone back on.

"I'll believe it when I see it."


	5. A Good Breakfast and Sweaty Dancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _____ and the main dancers go to dance practice, and Leeteuk-oppa is there to help out. Sehun starts feel insecure, and _____ steps up to solve the problem. But she doesn't have to.. find out why!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At A Glance ft. Zhang Yixing (Lay): Part 5. I've been typing this series non-stop since I started it and I can't get enough of the plot! I really like how it's turning out, and I hope you guys do too! 8D

You wake up at 4:00 AM again, squeezing in two hours of paperwork before the members start to stir. (You felt like waking up at 4:00 would be a normal thing now.)

When Jongin, Sehun, Yixing, and Lu Han come out of their rooms to get ready, you've already laid out their breakfast on the table. They look at it, astonished.

"Have you never had a homemade meal before?" You ask them jokingly, taking your seat at the table first. Yixing sits down next, flashing his dimple at you.

"Thanks, chingu.~" He coos, already taking a bite of his food. Jongin sits down on the other side of you, smiling too.

"It's just been a while," He tells you. "We've been eating ramen and snacks for so long." He takes a bite just as Lu Han sits down next to Yixing, grumpily.

"Thanks." He mutters, shoving a spoonful in his mouth. (So he didn't have to talk, you assume.) Not wanting to feel like the awkward one, Sehun sits down next to Jongin and stares at the food.

"Is it good?" He asks Jongin. Jongin nods eagerly. When Sehun takes a bite, you could see he was relieved for the flood of good flavors. He glances at you, awkwardly.

You smile at him.

 

* * *

 

 

When the five of you are just heading out, Junmyeon pops up to join you all. He said it was because he didn't want the members to go out without him.

"I'm the leader," He says proudly. "I have to make sure my group is in line." Yixing shoots him a pity look when you tell him that's why you were going, then gives you a look because that wasn't the whole truth.

When the guys open the door to the practice room, Leeteuk is already in there. He greets everyone with a smile - that slightly crooked smile you loved - and hands each of them a water bottle.

"Let's get started, then?" He asks, and they all agree.

There was really nothing you could do but stand in the corner and watch, so you brought out your papers and began to work. Every now and then, you'd glance up to see Leeteuk dancing, unable to help the stare that would follow until you realized you were doing it.

Other times, you'd look up because they'd all laugh, or someone would fall over. (Which made you worry, but you kept to yourself.) One time, when you were gawking at Leeteuk, you caught Yixing laughing at you through the mirror.

You blushed and got back to work.

It was only ten minutes after that you were forced to look up again. Sehun was glaring daggers at everyone, his fists clenched at his sides childishly.

"Admit it, I know you feel that way." He says to Jongin. You felt like you appeared in the middle of the conversation. "You think you're better than me."

"I AM better than you." Jongin says without ill-intent. "That's why they made me the main dancer."

"I'm the main dancer, too!" Sehun rebuttals. "You don't think I'm working as hard as you are?" Jongin's face scrunches up.

"Where did this even come from?" Yixing asks gently. "We were just having fun and--"

"Don't talk to me like that, I know you feel that way too." He points his finger at him. Yixing looks distraught and betrayed. At this, you feel a flare of over exaggerated anger toward Sehun. No one should make Yixing look like that.

"What's going on?" You ask them, standing up to make your presence noticed. They all look at you. "Why are you arguing about who's better and who's not?"

"It's just Sehun who's arguing.." Lu Han grumbles, lifting an eyebrow at you. You think that he was waiting for you to do something.

"They think they're all better than me." Sehun tells you. You cross your arms.

"They ARE better than you." All of them seemed shocked that you said this, but you keep your expression firm. "Are you just going to whine about it?" When Sehun doesn't say anything, you continue. "Use that as motivation, Dongsaeng. Strive to be better than they are."

Sehun glowers at you. It reminded you of your little brother back home whenever you got something he really wanted. (Like that toy helicopter for your 8th birthday.) (That was cool.) (You'll have to tease him about that later.)

"So I'm just supposed to suddenly be better than them?" Sehun scoffs at you degradingly. "That's impossible."

"You're wrong." Jongin blurts, making Sehun look at him. "Whether you think you can or you can't, you're right." You stare at Jongin, wide-eyed. He smiles at you, then looks back to Sehun. "If you think you can't do it, then you can't, because you don't believe in yourself."

"That's good advice, actually." Leeteuk says gently, smiling at Jongin kindly. "I don't think I would be as good as I am if I didn't believe I could be." Sehun glares at the floor.

"I think you could be better." Lu Han says suddenly. Sehun looks up at him. "When you move, it's practiced, it seems fake." Sehun opens his mouth to say something, but Lu Han silences him by continuing. "But underneath that, I can see the real Sehun." Sehun's eyes were locked with Lu Han's. "I think that if you keep practicing, you'll be a better dancer than all of us."

This seems to effect Sehun, because his fists are no longer clenched, and his expression softens a little. Yixing smiles at you.

"It's like what _____-chingu said earlier," He says to everyone. "Use our superiority as motivation to be better." Sehun glances up at him, then looks at the ground.

"Sorry." He apologizes. You find this to be the right time to leave the conversation and you turn to go back to your corner, but Sehun stops you. "Thanks for setting me straight, guys." He says, including you in the conversation. When he meets your eyes, he's blushing a little. "And thanks for breakfast." He mumbles. "It was good."

You laugh in thanks.

 

* * *

 

 

Leeteuk wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that all the encouragement that sprung from the boys stemmed from their manager.

He remembers practicing with them while they were trainees, and every time they were discouraged, he and Donghae would be the ones to comfort them. Now they were comforting each other.

Leeteuk was just about to intervene when you did, and he was genuinely surprised when this happened. Usually, managers didn't involve themselves in their bands' personal affairs, so when you were blunt with Sehun, it impressed him.

Every now and then after the quarrel, Leeteuk would glance at you through the mirror during practice. You wouldn't be doing anything different - you were still huddled in the corner with your papers - but he saw you in a different light.

He recognized you the moment he laid his eyes on you, and he (guiltily) thought of you as the woman who tried to be his manager. It wasn't uncommon, for strangers to appear and claim to be working in close relations with his group, so he thought you were just another fraud.

But it turns out that you really WERE just misinformed, like your escort said. Leeteuk felt bad for thinking this way, and he felt compelled to apologize.

While the boys were wrapping up during the last song, Leeteuk excused himself and sauntered over to the back of the room, where you were.

You didn't realize any presence until someone was sitting on the ground next to you. You glance to their feet, and you nervously take in the sight. Your eyes move up their bent legs and follow their arms, but you already knew who it was before you saw their face.

You've seen that neck, that collarbone, that jawline all on the internet before. You've practically memorized it. Now, there was a sweating, panting, handsome-as-ever Leeteuk sitting next to you. LOOKING at you.

"Can I help you?" You manage to choke out. Your face felt hot. (Maybe it was the humidity of the room.) He smiles at you, and you think you see a hint of an apology in there, but you had no clue why.

"You're EXO's manager." He speaks the obvious. "I'm glad that it's you." When you don't respond - how can you, you were trying to remember how to BREATHE - he looks at the members, so you do too. "I can tell they've been influenced by someone." He looks back at you, but you can only look at him through the mirror now. "That was you, right?"

Shyly, you nod. He grins suddenly, and you have to look at him. Your head turns, and you feel yourself sway. He was so darn charming your body couldn't handle it in large doses like this. (You were going to die if this went on any longer.)

Thankfully, Jongin calls for your attention. "We're leaving." He says, and you hurry to organize your piles of stray papers. How did that get over there?

When you reach for it, Leeteuk beats you to it. He laughs at your shocked state. "See you around." He promises, handing it to you and waving as you left with your band. Leeteuk sat there, smiling stupidly with himself.

When was the last time he felt butterflies in his stomach like this?

 

* * *

 

 

When you get back to the dorm, and everyone heads back to their rooms, you latch onto Yixing before he could escape.

"HE TALKED TO ME." You shook his by his shoulders, laughing. "Thank you so much!" You want to hug him again, but he was still sweaty from dancing and felt like he wouldn't appreciate you sticking his clothes to his skin, so you settle on hugging yourself. Yixing laughs with you.

"It's because of you, _____," He says genuinely. "I didn't get the chance to encourage him to do it. He did it all on his own." Knowing this information did nothing to help your cardiovascular system work properly. "He saw how good of a manager you are, right?" He chuckles, and that rolling pin sensation happens on your arms again. "Good for you."

"Still, thank you." You say, not able to thank him enough. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life." You confess, eliciting a laugh from the both of you.

"Aish, hurry up and get in here, Xing!" Lu Han calls from the bedroom. "We still have one more level on Halo before we finish the game!" Yixing smiles apologetically at you, but you wave for him to go on.

Now that you had your nerves eternally worked up, you weren't sure how you'd finish up the last of the paperwork with steady thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

While Yixing was playing, he noticed that his heart beat was still irregularly fast. He told Lu Han about this, and Lu Han spared him a glance from the screen.

"Maybe you're out of shape." He suggests. Lay agrees verbally, but internally, he thinks it's something else.

But what else could it be?


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han apologizes, and the members offer to help out manager their.

You had a meeting with someone to check your progress as the manager of EXO, and you were heading to the dining hall half an hour early. When you open your door, you stop short.

Lu Han flinches, like he wasn't expecting to see you as much as you weren't expecting to see him standing there. He stares at you, wide-eyed, until you ask, "Have you just been standing here?"

He stutters. "N-no, I was.. I was just about to knock." You didn't know Lu Han too well, but you decide to believe him. It's not like you had proof against his claim. (Though, his swaying and lack of eye contact made him look suspicious.)

"Can I help you, then?" You ask him patiently, smiling. Lu Han looks at you, dressed up and arms full of papers and folders, and realizes you were going somewhere.

"I can tell you later." He says, turning heel.

"No!" You exclaim, dropping your things on your stand. "I mean, it's fine, I'm not in a hurry." You say quieter, setting down your purse. "What did you want to say to me?"

On the spot (and with no more excuses), Lu Han fidgets, then realizes he's fidgeting and stops. "Yesterday..." He starts. "You helped Sehun out." He says.

You nod, making sure he knows that you were listening. He seems nervous as it is; you'd hate it if you felt this way and no one was listening.

"Yixing said you were a good person," He continues. "I didn't believe him." He looks down, at your feet, then back at your face. "But after dance practice, I believe that you want to help us." He smiles, for the first time, and it's so overwhelmingly genuine that you can't help but smile back.

You could tell, Lu Han was going to be a bias wrecker when EXO made it big. His grin was boyish, and everything about his face screamed perfect.

"I don't know how to say I'm relieved." You admit, moving your hair behind your ear. "I'm glad that you trust me to take care of you guys now." You tell him.

He laughs, and he leans his shoulder against Kyungsoo and Jongin's bedroom door. "You still sound like a babysitter, though." He says, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't mean to." You confess, feeling bad. He waves it off.

"I'm relieved, too, since we're being honest..." You tilt your head at him, and he smirks playfully at you. "I'd hate to have such a cute manager not do a good job."

When he winks, you blush, and he bursts out laughing, loving your reaction. You swat at his arm, but he dodges it.

"Don't think your charm works on me, Lu Han-oppa." You tell him, half-serious. "Save it for your fans." He nods gingerly, seeming pleased with how the conversation turned out.

"Do you need help?" He asks when you grab your purse and papers again. "Where are you going?" Those questions vaguely remind you of Yixing when you first met him.

"I'm going to a meeting," You tell him honestly. "To talk about my progress with you guys." Lu Han frowns.

"So you ARE babysitting us." He states, but doesn't seem as upset about it.

"No," You shake your head. "They just want to know how much you've gotten done since I've been here." You frown back at him, worried. "Which, since we're being honest, isn't much. I've been focusing on getting to know you guys more than I have been working with you all."

"I think that's all you CAN do right now." He says. "I can't see Kris or Baekhyun listening to you if they don't like you." Kris and Baekhyun. You'll meet with them next.

"Alright, I'll see you later." You tell him, closing your door behind you. "Tell Yixing I said hi?" You ask, stepping into the living room.

"So Yixing's charm works on you, but mine doesn't?" He asks jokingly, grinning again. You grab your keys out of your purse.

"NO." You say, feeling your ears growing hot. "We're just, friends."

"I'll tell him." Lu Han promises, walking into the hallway. "Don't get kidnapped." He jokes. You shake your head at him and leave the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

"_____ said hi." Lu Han after about ten minutes of playing on his phone. He saw the moment he walked in that Yixing was waiting for a status report on what happened, so Lu Han decided to tease him by making him wait.

Yixing sits up on his bed. "That's all?" He asks worriedly. "What about you? Did you tell her?" Lu Han spares him a glance.

"Of course I told her," Lu Han says. "I'm a man, I stick to my word." Yixing smiles.

"She took it well." He says. It wasn't a question, Lu Han realizes. Yixing already knew _____ would react the way she did to him. Lu Han nods slowly.

"I.. hope she'll lead us to success." He says softly. Yixing smiles at his friend. "Anyway," Lu Han turns himself to face Yixing. "She's going to a meeting right now, about our progress as a group." He informs him. "She's worried that she won't have enough to say."

Yixing nods gingerly. "I can imagine." He perks his head, looking at Lu Han. "I have an idea!"

"Oh, great." His roommate replies.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Good afternoon, _____." The errand boy greets, bowing before he sat. You stand and bow back to him politely. "I'm here to talk about EXO's future plans." You nod.

"Yes, I have a copy of their schedule, if you'd like to look at it." You say, already pulling it out of your purse. The errand boy stops you.

"I already have it," He says. "Mr. Soo Man would like to know why you think it's appropriate to hold a concert at the end of next month." You move your hair behind your ear nervously.

"The members will be ready by then." You say confidently, thinking of your quick progress with getting to know them. "And it'll be when--"

"There's no way that group can be prepared by then." They cut you off. You blink. "They really messed up their first stage, it's not possible for them to grow that quickly."

You weren't sure why, but you were starting to lose your cool. "Of course they can." You retort. "They'll work hard to get there--"

"It's not possible." They say again, shaking their head. When they see your deepening frown, they say gently. "_____, you're here to make them look better, not make a miracle."

You stand up from your seat, grabbing your folders and purse. "Tell Mr. Soo Man that they WILL be holding that concert next month, and they WILL be ready for it." You huff, clutching your papers.

"Ah, Ms. _____!" They say, standing with you in a panic.

"You're all underestimating my band." You glare.

Then you walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When you go back into the apartment fifteen minutes later, you look for Yixing to complain about what just happened. But when you knock on his door, no one answers. Thinking they were out (or asleep), you trudge back to your bedroom.

Your door was slightly open. "Huh," You say to yourself. You thought you closed it when you were talking with Lu Han. You push open the door and set your things down on the stand, then realize something was off.

Was that... breathing?

Just as you look up to check, you're jump scared by a bunch of members. "AHHH!" You yelp, flinching away as Junmyeon and Sehun jump out at you, but it wasn't enough, because they latch on to you and pull you to the middle of the room.

When you're there, you're surrounded and you're forced to sit on the floor. The lights flick on and you see them sitting in a circle around you.

"Um.." You mumble, meeting eyes with Lu Han, Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. "What's this about?" You ask them. Sehun and Junmyeon join the circle.

"We're here to help you plan." Junmyeon smiles excitedly, like this was his idea. They were ALL smiling like it was their idea.

"Plan?"

"Plan what we're going to be doing this year." Junmyeon explains, holding onto his feet cutely. "Lu Han said you didn't have enough progress with us, so we want to help you."

When you look at Lu Han, he rolls his eyes and blushes. "You were supposed to leave that part out." He whines. Yixing laughs at him, hugging Lu Han's shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but," You look at them guiltily. "I've already got our plans for the year." You tell them. "What I meant by progress is that I haven't really enforced any of them."

"'Enforced them'?" Kyungsoo asks. "Should we be doing something right now?" You move your hair behind your ear and look down. It moves back into your face.

"Tomorrow, you and the members are supposed to start full group exercises." You say, expecting complaints.

"FULL group exercises?" Junmyeon exclaims. "As in, both EXO-K and EXO-M?" You nod, meeting their blank looks.

"I found out that the other manager had you practice separately," You point out. "I want you all to work together. Build your teamwork." You confess.

"Chingu," Yixing says. You brace yourself for the denials. "Shouldn't we get started then?" He asks. You look at him, and he's smiling. "Let's not waste a precious moment." When the other members start to agree, you shake your head, one too many times.

"No, no, we can't. Not yet." You tell them. "I still need to talk to the rest of the group."

Lu Han waves it off. "They can suck it up." He says. "And if they try to do anything to you, WE'LL make them listen." When you look at him, he smiles shyly.

Okay, you feel childish, getting emotional over something so small, but you feel yourself tear up at that. If only their old manager had spent time with them like this, they wouldn't have needed a new manager at all!

"Alright." You say gratefully. They look relieved.


	7. Handle Your Chicks With Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader needs to assemble the group for dance practice, and wants to let them know that she cares. (Also surprise visit from Leeteuk-oppa!)

It was another early morning for you. After your shower, you immediately started to cook up a big breakfast. You were going to make enough for every member to have seconds.

After half an hour of making the kitchen overflow with mouth-watering aromas, you hear the members start to peek out of their rooms to see what was making their stomachs growl so much.

The first one to come out was Jongin, who had an amazed Kyungsoo trailing close behind him.

"You woke Jongin up," He exclaims as they sit down at the table. "That's extraordinary." You make a mental note that Jongin is hard to wake up, and hope that doesn't get in the way of the schedule you had planned out.

Junmyeon and Sehun came out next, a few seconds before Yixing and Lu Han dash from their doors to grab the food before anyone else could.

You laugh as Sehun fights Lu Han to get the next serving, and give Kyungsoo and Jongin their food first. Lu Han eventually relents and lets Sehun go first, so you sneak an extra scoop onto his plate for cooperating. He was elated.

"Do you think the other members will come out?" You ask them worriedly. "I made breakfast for all of us."

"It doesn't matter if they want to or not. Last night we told them to be ready to practice with us." Lu Han says through a mouthful of food. (At least he covered his lips with his hand.) (It spared you from seeing a mix of colors you didn't have the stomach for this early in the morning.)

Lu Han finishes saying this when you hear a door open on your side of the dorm. You're nervous, but try to keep a positive attitude as you finish serving Junmyeon and Yixing their plates.

Baekhyun's head peeks around the jamb of the kitchen doorway. "Something smells good." He says quietly, sticking his nose in the air.

"You came at the perfect time," Junmyeon says to him, grinning. "The food's going fast." Baekhyun looked like he was just about to dart in and grab some, but his eyes landed on you and he halted, only a step in the doorway.

"Did you make the food?" He asks you. No one butts in to answer for you, so you take this as an opportunity to test the waters.

"I did." You reply, filling up another plate with food. "Would you like some... Oppa, or Dongsaeng?" You hand him the plate, and he sits down at the table when Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun walk out to sit in the living room.

"I think we can be chingu's." He says, avoiding your eye as a tint of pink splashes across his cheeks.

"Chingu." You nod, accepting it gleefully. This was going well. "Where's Chanyeol? Is he up yet?" As you ask this, the tall man's wild bed head appears in the doorway of the kitchen. Junmyeon waves at him cheerfully. "Good morning." You greet him, setting his plate next to Baekhyun's seat.

"Is this mine?" He asks, pulling out his chair and sitting down before you answer. "Thank you." His thanks sounded like a mix between actual gratitude and slight reluctance.

When Jongdae came out with Minseok, the dorm finally started to get louder. Seeing that most of the members were engaging in friendly conversation with you, it sparks Jongdae's curiosity and he was at your side the moment your conversation with Baekhyun ends.

"You made us all food??" He asks, his lips curling up at the ends of his mouth when he grins at you. It didn't seem that genuine to you. "Is that a free perk we have for getting a babysitter?"

You see Lu Han start to put down his silverware to begin an argument, but you reply before he could open his mouth.

"No," You say, smiling at Jongdae sincerely, despite his unkind teasing. "It's a free perk for having a manager that cares." To your surprise, he looks genuinely shocked to hear this, and seeing his startled expression makes you startled.

"_____ wants to help us." Lu Han says, a little arrogant now that was able to get in his word. "You should drop your pride and let her."

At this, Jongdae looks really ashamed. He never took you seriously, even after he eves dropped on Yixing and Lu Han talking and overheard how hard you've worked to get to know the members. He thought it was just because you were desperate for something to say to Soo Man, but he was wrong. Now that Lu Han pointed it out, Jongdae realizes that he was just being prideful.

"I'm sorry." He confesses. "Thank you for wanting to help us." He says, bowing respectively.

"Oh!" You exclaim, bowing back to him, flustered. "You don't have to thank me." You reassure him, but he bows again anyways. "Here's your food." You hand him his plate when he doesn't seem to want to stop. At the mention of food, he has that curled grin again, but it looks playful this time, not impish.

Zitao, Minseok, and YiFan all file out in the next five minutes. Zitao and Minseok were a lot friendlier than they looked with calculating eyes, but you could tell that they were trying to be civil (to your relief). YiFan doesn't say anything to you at all - even when you hand him his food - and walks out of the kitchen to sit in the living room with Zitao.

Jongin comes back in for seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

You don't really remember who's great idea it was to have you try to learn the dance moves to Growl, but you really didn't appreciate them suggesting the idea.

When you were trying to get some paperwork done in the corner of the practice room, you were all of a sudden cornered by the members and pulled into the middle of the room, where Chanyeol and Yixing kindly offered to be your teachers.

"It's like this, Chingu," Chanyeol says on your left, repeating the move again with his arms. "You're not exaggerating the movement enough."

"I am TOO." You say, doing it again for emphasis. Yixing chortles on your right, and you look to see his tall frame shaking from laughter. "Are you laughing at me?" You ask, half-serious. This felt like a reoccurring experience for you. (Wasn't he laughing at you the other day, too?)

"It's really off." He tells you honestly. When you release a noise of surrender, Yixing takes your elbow in his hand. "Start with your arm up here..." He lifts your arm up and behind your head, then slowly shows you the way you have to swing it down to your chest. Chanyeol was watching intently, as if he was taking this chance to learn it himself.

He repeats the movement, bringing your arm back up. As he does this, his palm slides from your elbow and up your forearm, until it's resting on your wrist. He brings your arm down again, slow, and when your fist is hovering over your heart, his arm is half wrapped around your smaller form. "If you do it like that, then you've got it half-figured out." Yixing smiles, stepping away.

"HALF." You enunciate. "You guys are really special, you know?" You say to the floor. "I can't imagine what it's like preparing for the life you all want to live."

Chanyeol's ears turn red as he animates his words with his big hands. "Don't talk about us like that, yet, _____!" He exclaims, flustered. "We haven't even had our first legit concert!"

"But you will," You say, lifting your chin to look up at him. This seemed to get every one's attention, and all eyes were on you. The soundtrack to Growl was still playing in the background. "I scheduled your come-back concert for the end of next month." Jaws drop and eyes widen. Jongin and Sehun looked half excited and half terrified.

"So soon?!" Chanyeol gasps, the blood leaving his face. You wave it off.

"What's wrong with a month and a half?" You ask. "You're all such talented people, you won't have a problem picking yourselves up, right?" When none of them replies, you place your hands on your hips. "Come on, guys. Bet on yourself."

The only one who looks effected by your short speech was Yixing, but he smiling tensely at you.

"Only a month and a half..?" Baekhyun mutters from somewhere behind Kyungsoo. "Can we even prepare with that much time?"

You throw your favorite quote at them, and you don't miss the flash of recognition in Jongin's eyes. "Whether you think you can or you can't--"

"--either way you're right, Hyungs!" Jongin finishes for you, turning to them all wide-eyed. "We just have to believe in ourselves!"

Even Lu Han seems apprehensive. "But with such little time--"

"We have to stay determined." Kyungsoo cuts him off, a new look of pride in his smile.

"If we don't believe in ourselves, what will happen to our fans?" Junmyeon chimes in, and they all look at him. "They're waiting for us, guys, and they're going to wait as long as they can."

The members all share a look with each other, and before you can try to decipher what it means, a knock sounds at the door. You rush over to answer it.

The moment the door opens, you hear the members erupt in chatter, stepping closer to see where that delicious smell was coming from and which angel delivered it.

Even you were shocked when you saw Leeteuk standing there with the chicken you ordered, and he greets you with a smile. "Am I intruding?" He asks politely. You shake your head, at a loss for words. "I told the delivery man that I'd bring it up to you guys." He explains at your bewildered expression.

You finally show a reaction, but it wasn't the one he was expecting. "But that means you payed the bill.." You say to yourself guiltily.

Aish! Leeteuk had only meant to do you a favor, but you were feeling bad for it now. When you offer to repay him, he immediately denies it. "It's fine." He tells you.

"But it was really expensive." You argue, thrusting the money in his direction after you take the bags of chicken. "And I'll feel bad if you don't take it."

At that, Leeteuk shamefully takes the money from you, but feels better when you look relieved. He opens his mouth to say what he really came up here for, but was interrupted when one of the members finally identifies the smell of food.

"CHICKEN." It was Jongdae yelling it. You could tell by the way his voice literally echoes in your skull. He had such a POWERFUL voice; it was no wonder SM grabbed him when they could.

In the midst of the members coming and tugging at the bags in your arms, Leeteuk decides that this isn't the time to do what he wanted to, and quietly stands next to you as he watches the members unravel.

"Is this from the company?" Kyungsoo asks when Chanyeol pulls out the many boxes of wondrous delight. Zitao gives him a pointed look.

"Maybe they're trying to motivate us." He mumbles.

"No, it's not." You answer Kyungsoo's question, trying to be normal. Leeteuk was standing so close to you - close enough for you to feel the warmth coming off of his body. It's not like he was there to see you, Leeteuk-oppa was just doing something nice. "I bought this." Chanyeol was mid-bite when you said this, and so his mouth is hanging out when he freezes.

"You bought ALL of it?" He asks. You nod.

"That's over 100,000 won!" Yixing yells in spite of himself. Why would you spend so much money on them? Over LUNCH? When Leeteuk and the other members seem to be thinking the same question, you awkwardly move your hair behind your ear as you gander at them.

"I did it because I wanted you all to know that I'm serious about this." You say honestly. "I know that some of you already believe I'm going to work hard to be your manager, but there are still some of you that don't." You purposely look YiFan in the eye. "I will make the whole world fall in love with you guys."

It seems stupid, dreaming of accomplishing something so big - but the members didn't understand just how SPECIAL they were. Anyone normal could see how alien they looked, with their perfect appearances and polished talents. With strategic and planned marketing, you were sure EXO would hit the charts.

Yixing, as always, is the first to react externally to your proposal. He smiles, then grins, then erupts in a fit of laughter. At first, you think he's laughing at your goal and you frown at him, hurt, but then he wraps you in a fierce bear hug that literally knocks the air out of your lungs.

"The best manager." He states simply. Over his shoulder, you see the other members gain a sparkle of hope in their eyes, and you can tell that they feel motivated. Proud that you were able to spark something out of them, you return Yixing's hug. If you were being honest, you wouldn't have been able to get to the other members without his advice and guidance.

Behind you, you can't see the way Leeteuk is smiling bittersweetly. He was happy for the group, of course. They were his precious dongsaengs, and curse him to Hell if he didn't feel fraternal pride in him for this moment. But he was also feeling a strange bitterness, and though it bothered him to acknowledge why, he wasn't an immature teenager anymore and faced his feelings.

He didn't like how Yixing was hugging you. He could understand why he would - heck, HE would have if his manager spoke like that - but it wasn't the gesture that made him feel this way. It was Yixing's expression.

Yixing may not have noticed it yet - Leeteuk wouldn't be surprised, Yixing was still so young, and inexperienced compared to Leeteuk - but he could see it clearly. Yixing didn't just care for _____ as a manager, but as a woman.

Yixing liked _____.

Just as Leeteuk thinks this, Yixing's eyes shoot up and meet Leeteuk's gaze. Yixing was still smiling from your words, but it fell a little at Leeteuk's sullen expression. In a silent passing, Yixing asks Leeteuk what was wrong with a simple tilt of his head.

Leeteuk shakes his head and smiles at him, before walking away to leave the group to celebrate.


	8. Cold Wind and Warm Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader takes the members to their first TV aired interview, and Yixing sets up a meeting between Leeteuk and you without your knowing. After you find out, you want to thank him, but things escalate in ways you hadn't meant to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happen in this chapter. ;) Enjoy!

Now that all of the members were relatively obedient with you, you updated them on your plans and what their schedule for the next month looked like. Unlike your expectation, they were all laid-back about the packed sessions and events you had planned.

Though, on the day of their first interview, their chill levels drop tremendously. It was late at night, around 8:00 PM, when you arrive at the building. You hadn't been reassuring them that it would be fine all day - like you planned to do - because they didn't seem to need it. Which is why you were taken off guard when you were all standing outside the room.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" Baekhyun whines to Chanyeol, then to you. "What if I mess up?" Jongin rolls his eyes, obviously vexed with Baekhyun's behavior.

"I was the one who messed it up before, I'll probably be the one to do it again." Saying this seems to ruin his mood even more, and he crosses his arms and faces away from the group.

"The fans won't care about us, we've already disappointed them." Junmyeon mumbles to himself, but the members heard him.

Upset, you place your hands on your hips and get their attention. "Why are you all talking like that?" You berate them. "Has my encouragement been for nothing?" When they don't answer, you ignore the stab of pain in your chest and try to be reassuring. "Keep your chins up, you've all got it in you." You soften your voice, and manage to come across as calm as they needed you to be.

Some members meet your eyes, while others stare at the floor. "That's easier said that done, Chingu." Sehun mutters. You turn to him.

"I know it is, Sehun, which is why you need to buckle down and push forth." Sehun looks like he was a little annoyed that he needs it, but seems mostly open to your encouraging. You turn back to look at the rest of them. "Impress yourselves today." You say, hitting them on the back as they file into the talk room.

It wasn't your place to enter with them, so when Yixing looks over his shoulder at you, you smile and shoot him a thumbs up before shutting the door.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little weird hearing them called with their stage names, but it didn't stop the constant laughter and amusement whenever they were talked to.

You got to watch the whole thing from a monitor outside the room, and you sat nervously in your chair through the introductions. They seemed ready for the first question that came, asking them how they planned on starting fresh from their first concert, but it didn't stop the ashamed expressions to cross their face.

As you expected, Junmyeon answered the question fluidly, not wasting a beat. The rest of the interview was like that - them being completely and utterly honest, while also coming across as positive and full of perseverance. It was astonishing to you, especially since they were just griping about how much they'd fail.

After the MC's started their closing slogan, you stand from your chair and walk back to the door of the talk room, waiting to hear their dismissal. Finally, the door opens and the first one to come out is Junmyeon, who was beaming so brightly you thought about putting your sunglasses on as a joke.

All of EXO makes their way out of the room and they form a circle in the hall as the two MC's step out and join them.

"Thank you again for having us." Junmyeon says, and they all bow. The MC's shake their hands and heads, flustered.

"Thank you for coming, it was really our pleasure!" They say. "You were all really amazing."

"You don't have to butter us up, you know." Lu Han says in Mandarin. Minseok gives them a translation. "There are no cameras."

"We're serious," The MC's insist. "You really impressed us with your attitudes today. We weren't expecting such good answers, if we're being honest."

This seems to make the group already happier than they previously were, and they all bow again in thanks. After the MC's leave, you smile at your group.

"So it went well, I take it?" You ask them.

"Better than I ever dreamed, _____." Junmyeon grins, his eyes forming crescents. You nod, agreeing with him.

"I only have one critique about your guys' performance..." You say seriously, and the members automatically tense. They felt that it went fantastic, what could you possibly have had a problem with? "You should all be more comfortable." You advise. "Talk more, comment on things. People want to hear what you have to say, what you think like."

Relieved that it wasn't anything bad, Jongdae sighs dramatically and wraps an arm around your shoulders, leaning against you heavily. "Aish, don't scare me like that, Manager." He nicknames you. "We thought you were going to tell us we were horrible."

"I didn't get to that part yet." You say, crossing your arms. They look horrified. "I'm just kidding." You laugh, grabbing Lu Han's hand when he lifts it to smack your arm. "You guys did outstanding."

"It's because you pep-talked us beforehand." YiFan says quietly, and the members all turn to him in mock surprise.

"THE COLD GUY HAS MELTED!!" Chanyeol exclaims, and all of the members join in a chorus of teases that make YiFan's ears turn pink.

Even YOU were shocked by his comment. When the members start walking to the end of the hall towards the exit, you're pulled to the back of the group by none other than Yixing. He smiles warmly at you, flashing his dimple. You think it's starting to grow on you.

"Thanks for today," He says, his hands behind his back as you walk. "You're really good at getting us motivated." You smile widely, proud of yourself.

"I'm glad." You reply as the cold night wind hits you in the face. Luckily, you had your hat on, so it pressed your hair against your ears and didn't disturb it since it was tucked underneath your coat. Despite this, though, it was still chilly, so you hug yourself a little, trying to keep in the warmth, before you feel Yixing's arm wrap around your shoulder and pull you into his side.

"I've got you." He says quietly, and you pretend that this didn't make your heart beat faster or your body tingle in zeal. It wasn't REALLY happening - you couldn't start liking your co-worker because of a kind act. Or, MANY kind acts. Or because they simply looked handsome, and cared about him and his friends' futures, or because whenever he smiles or laughs at something, he would look at you to see your reaction, also.

Zhang Yixing isn't someone you can be interested in, therefore, you aren't - is what you tell yourself.

When you get to the van, Yixing releases you so you can climb into the driver's seat and start the engine. The EXO-M members were talking loudly in the backseat - well, Jongdae, Zitao, and Lu Han were - and Yixing was silent in the seat beside you.

"Good job today." You tell them again, and they smile at you fondly.

 

* * *

 

 

When you get back to the dorm, it's around 2:00 AM and the moment the members can, they pass out in their beds and some on the living room couches. You wish you could, too, but you promised yourself this morning that you would write a letter to your younger brother.

You write all about each member and how you got to learn about them, and explain in loaded detail how much Sehun's pouting face reminds you of him. You tell him to expect to hear about EXO on the news in the next month, seal the envelope, and go downstairs to put it in the company's outgoing mailbox.

You were just heading back to the dorm when you bump into Leeteuk, who was loitering around the elevators on the main floor.

"Oppa," You greet, catching his attention by placing a hand on his arm. He stares at it before looking you in the eye, smiling that lop-sided smile you love. "What are you doing alone this late?" You laugh at the absolute luck you had to bump into him like this.

"I was waiting for you, actually..." He says, and for the first time, you get to see the pink tinge his cheekbones in real life, not through the screen.

"How did you know I'd be here right now?" You ask, unable to stop the question from arising.

"Yixing-dongsaeng told me you were coming down here." You didn't know when Yixing saw you leaving the dorm - because you didn't see him - but he must have noticed you slip past the boys in the living room and out the door.

He must admit, he feels a bit guilty taking Yixing's bait to ask you to eat with him. He knew the younger boy had feelings for you, too, and he obviously didn't realize it himself. But how could he pass up a chance to be with you? When the members weren't around to distract you? Leeteuk glances at the floor, running his hand through his hair. "I wanted to ask you something."

You try to let yourself think clearly around him, since this seemed like a serious topic. You didn't need the fan girl in you to come out right now. "What did you need?" You ask, your voice wavering a little.

"Do you have free time this Thursday?" He looks you in the eye again, and you feel your breath catch. "I know you're busy, especially since you're helping EXO pick their selves up, but I wanted to know.."

"I do," You reply immediately, flushing tremendously. "Why?" The air was stuck in your chest, trying to come out but you wouldn't let it. Seeing you becoming flustered makes him flustered also, and he starts to laugh awkwardly.

"Would you like to hang out with me? At the Grande Cafe?"

"Y-yes!" You stutter, flabbergasted. He quickly bows goodbye and runs up the steps. He had told himself he wouldn't get flustered like a teenager, but he couldn't help it, not when you were looking at him like that!

You let yourself catch your breath before using the elevator to get back to the dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

When you get to the dorm, the members are still as passed out as they were when you left, and you tip-toe past the living room and kitchen, heading to the room at the end of the hall opposite to yours.

You knock quietly, just in case, before walking into Lu Han and Yixing's bedroom. Lu Han was half under his sheets and half out, his limbs mimicking a starfish's. Yixing wasn't using his sheets at all, his arms spread out on either side of him like he collapsed there out of exhaustion.

You wouldn't be surprised if it was that. Yixing has been getting up early every morning to help you cook breakfast for everyone, and you remember him asking you how you even functioned that early in the day. He obviously wasn't used to it, and after that, he had strained his waist during dance practice. If it were you, you would have passed out hours before he did.

You stand next to his mattress, debating whether or not you should wake him to tell him what happened, then realize he already knew what happened, because he was the one who set it up! A flare of gratitude boils inside of you, and you hug him carefully, hoping he knew how grateful you were in his sleep. "Thank you." You whisper.

And then his arm wraps around your waist, pulling you down.

You suppress a yelp as you tumble onto the bed, Yixing's arms locking you so you can't move away. Your cheeks burn against his chest, your hands stiff because you didn't know if it was safe to move them on his waist. And then you panic because if anyone woke up or walked in it would look like something other than the innocent accident that it was.

"Yixing..!" You needed him to wake up, but you didn't want to do it. What if he thought YOU did this? And if he DID wake up, would this affect the friendship you've built up all this time? Suddenly more anxious, you shut your eyes nervously, not knowing what to do.

You weren't going to wake him up, no way. Which means that you'd have to wait it out, or...

"Lu Han?" You call nervously, hoping that Yixing stirring just now wasn't him waking up. "Lu Han, please wake up!" You beg and Yixing's arms slide a little tighter around you.

"Manager..?" You hear the stir of blankets, and the sound of someone sitting up. "Are you in here?"

"Help me, please..!"

"Uwa!" You can't see anything, but his voice sounds closer, and you know that he found you. "How did that happen, chingu?" He asks, and you hear him stepping off his bed. "Do I even want to know?"

You don't answer because you're afraid that if you talk anymore, then Yixing would wake up. You didn't think about HOW Lu Han could help you out, but you weren't expecting him to help you out like THIS.

"_____, I'm going to help you." He says, and he places a hand on your back to let you know where he was. "But you have to listen to what I say, okay?" He doesn't wait for an answer, and gives you a light tap. "Blow on his neck."

WHAT did he just tell you to do? "No!" You whisper shout, and Yixing stirs again, so you hold your breath in fear. He doesn't wake up, though, so you sigh in relief.

Accidentally, your sigh hits his collar and fans across his neck, and Yixing shivers, grunting softly.

"Good, again!" Lu Han whispers, and you REALLY didn't want to do this, but you had no choice if you wanted to escape. You had to trust Lu Han. You blow a cool stream of air against Yixing's neck, and he instinctively cringes, releasing and wriggling away from you.

Without a moment's hesitation, you take this chance and roll off the bed, landing on top of Lu Han. The two of you freak out for a second, and then Lu Han is climbing onto Yixing's bed and spooning him.

You're about to sit up and ask him why he's doing it, but you freeze half-way up (which is painful) when a sleepy voice cracks the silence. "Lu-ge?" It was Yixing. "Were you blowing on my neck?" He sounds offended, to which you don't know why.

"Sorry, XingXing," You suppress a laugh at the nickname, and it's harder than it looks, half-way into a sitting position. "I must have been breathing on you while I was sleeping." Yixing makes a sound that's half annoyance and half endearment, and you don't dare move until you're sure he's fallen back asleep.

Luckily, you left the door open when you entered the room, so you can easily sneak back out without a sound. Your stomach was sore from half sitting up for five minutes, but you're relieved you're safe now. When you get back to your bedroom, you finally let yourself breathe.

Tucking your hair behind your ear as you lean against your door, you calm your racing mind and close your eyes.

Right now, you just needed to sleep.


	9. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get cornered at breakfast by Jongdae, who asks you about your whereabouts last night. Yixing asks you questions to help him settle his feelings, but only ends up more confused. You get ready for your hang out with Leeteuk.

"You up were pretty late, Manager." It seems that Jongdae has made that your official nickname for him, because he won't stop calling you it. You think it's just his way of escaping the honorifics, but you don't mind it, so you don't say anything about it.

Instead, you flush red, remembering the awkward events of last night as you pass him a full plate of food. "I was writing to my younger brother." You say, telling half of the truth.

"What did you do after you came back?" He presses, and the other members are all either looking at you or looking at their food listening. "I saw that you went into someone else's bedroom..." You know he didn't mean any harm, but he was inflicting more drama than he knew.

"She came into our room," Lu Han says as you serve him his plate. "She asked me if she should raise the thermostat, since I was still awake." You nod, approving but worried about Lu Han's ability to lie with a straight face, and Jongdae takes this as your agreement.

"You did?" Yixing asks, shocked. "I didn't notice." You and Lu Han share a glance (you looking worried, and Lu Han looking like he wanted to laugh).

"I didn't want to wake you." You tell him honestly. "Now eat, you're all going to practice after this." Junmyeon thanks you for the meal, and the boys stuff their faces with their breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Watching them dance is always fun for you. Each of them followed the same moves to the same rhythm, but it was still different. You could see a little part of them in their dancing. Like Jongin's need to be better, so he doesn't ever have to make a mistake again, and Yixing's passion, with every movement and turn.

You finished your paperwork early, so you didn't have anything to do but watch them, not that you mind. Sometimes, a member would catch your eye in the mirror and make a silly face, which made you laugh. You're glad that they could have fun while practicing; you don't know what this room would look like with sullen expressions.

After finishing dancing to their main songs, they decide to take a break and sit in a circle in the middle of the room to play. Some members don't participate, like YiFan and Sehun. They go to the wall opposite of you and lean against each other as they check their phones. Yixing doesn't join them either, to your surprise, and instead comes and sits next to you.

He was sweating, and he takes a long drink from his water bottle before speaking up. "So?" He says, anticipating something.

You already knew what it was. "Leeteuk asked me to hang out with him." You say, finally happy you could talk about this. Yixing grins at your reaction, his dimple showing.

"Good! I hope you have fun." He smiles.

"Thank you, Yixing," You say, leaning your head on your knees and looking up at him. "This really means a lot to me." He beams, putting his hand on your back.

"We made a promise." He purposely reminds you of the day he first approached you, but accidentally also reminds you of last night, because his hand was on your lower back, and you flush, remembering the way his fingers splayed in clear detail. "Aigoo," He chuckles at you. "You're all red, are you really that excited to meet him?"

You nod, not wanting to expose yourself. "Thank you, again." You say genuinely. "I really, sincerely, appreciate this."

"Anytime." And Yixing realizes that he means this. That he'd do anything to make you smile, and he wonders why he suddenly feels this way. There was also something about the way you talked about Leeteuk-hyung that made him... question himself.

Why did he not want to smile anymore whenever you fawned over him? It wasn't anything new; in fact, Yixing was used to people fawning over his Super Junior hyungs this way, so why now?

"Why do you like Leeteuk-hyung, _____?" Yixing asks, trying to ignore his thoughts. He probably wasn't in the best mood, if he didn't feel like smiling for you.

"Eh?" You flush again, and Yixing smiles at you, despite his urge to frown. "I don't know how to put it in words..." You mumble embarrassingly. "He's just a role model for me, I guess. I really admire him." Yixing nods in understanding, but he wishes that he understood his feelings, too.

"Leeteuk-hyung is a gentleman, I'm sure he'll treat you right." He says. Maybe that was why he felt distraught. Despite being co-workers, Yixing didn't know Leeteuk all that well. Junmyeon was the one who was close to him, and Yixing only exchanged polite words with him once in a while. He only knows what Junmyeon's told him about Leeteuk, so he wasn't actually sure if he'd treat you right.

Yixing feels accomplished for pin-pointing his feelings, but still feels like he's missing something. Or purposely avoiding it.

"What should I wear?" You ask the floor. "What if he comes in a suit, and I'm in jeans or something?" You fret. Yixing laughs at this, enjoying the image of the situation, but when you frown at him, he stops and smiles instead.

"Don't worry about it so much, _____," Yixing reassures. "I'm sure he won't mind if you showed up in sweatpants! You look beautiful in everything." You smile at him, and Yixing feels himself turning pink. Why had he said something like that? Of course you already knew you were pretty; you must have! Yixing decides that he was just being encouraging.

"Thanks, Chingu." You say. Chingu. FRIEND.

Yixing smiles at you again, but it feels forced.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Teuki:** What time do you want to meet?

You woke up early Thursday morning and found this text sitting in your messages. You aren't sure how Leeteuk had gotten a hold of your number, but you don't think about it as you text him a response.

 **BestMngr:** Are you okay with 4:00 PM?

 **Teuki:** It's perfect! See you then.

You realize that he sent the message about five minutes before you checked your phone.

 **Teuki:** You're up early! Do you usually wake up around this time??

 **BestMngr:** Yeah, I have to work and cook breakfast for the members.

Speaking of which, you needed to start that right now. You slide out of bed and walk to your bathroom just as he sends a reply.

 **Teuki:** You cook them breakfast?

 **Teuki:** You're the best manager. ;)

You laugh at this, then text that you needed to start working. He leaves you alone after this, and you prepare yourself for the day in peace.

 

* * *

 

 

The members all worked hard this morning, and they used the free time they had this afternoon to do whatever they wanted (which they were grateful for). As you were getting ready to head out, Lu Han appears at your doorway.

"Look at you, getting all dressed up." He coos, laughing at your pout. "Is our manager going on a date?" He asks mischievously.

"It's not a date." You say firmly. "We're just hanging out."

"Who's _'we'_?" Lu Han pries, blocking your way when you try to walk past him. Huffing in embarrassment, you move your hair behind your ear and look up at him.

"Me and Leeteuk-oppa." You say. Lu Han gapes at you.

"Leeteuk-hyung?" He asks, his voice cracking in surprise. "You're dating him?"

"I'm NOT dating him," You say, rubbing your temples while blushing. "And this is NOT a date. As I said, we're just hanging out."

"Where are you going?" Lu Han insists. He was blocking your entire doorway, leaning against the door jamb.

"The Grande Cafe." You say, nervous because of his change of expression.

"You're sure it's not a date?" He asks, only worried because you were oblivious to something he apparently knew.

"Yes, I made sure." You tell him. "He said _'hang out'_."

"The Grande Cafe is where couples go, I hope you know." Lu Han points out.

"I've never been there.." You admit, suddenly feeling anxious.

"But then again, it's Leeteuk-hyung. He likes cafes." You smack his arm for making you worry for nothing and push past him, walking down the hall and into the living room-kitchen joint. Lu Han follows you in there, and you encounter Jongdae, Minseok, and Baekhyun chatting on the couch.

"If any of you need me, just call my cell phone." You say to no one in particular as you grab your keys and purse. "I'll be out for a couple of hours." Baekhyun raises his eyebrow as Jongdae's lips curl up.

"A date?" Jongdae calls, and you shake your head as they laugh. Lu Han explains how you were just "hanging out" with Leeteuk, putting quotation marks there, and the two of them break out in " _oohs_ " and " _aahs_ ".

When you open the door, "Wait!" Minseok calls. "We don't have your number." The others seem to realize this, too, and look at you.

"Yixing has it." You reassure them. "Go to him if you need me." You leave and pretend you didn't hear Lu Han say something about you having an unfair bias towards Yixing before you closed the door.

This is it. The chance you've been waiting for. Time to spend with your idol. What were you going to say? How were you going to act? Would you be able to talk to him normally? (Probably not.) (Your mouth likes to stutter against your will.)

You check your watch as you enter the Grande Cafe on the first floor of the SM Production Building and see that it just turned 4:00 PM. When you look up, Leeteuk is already waiting for you, that lop-sided grin you love appearing on his face when he looks at you.


	10. Parfaits, Tickling, and Conflicted Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk and the Reader have a good time at the Grande Cafe, and when Yixing asks about it, he begins to act strange. Lu Han catches on to what Leeteuk's known all along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a little slow, but it's because it's leading to a really intense part! 8D

"Good afternoon, Oppa." You bow respectively, but Leeteuk immediately stands you up, holding your shoulder from a safe distance.

"Don't bow," He smiles. "We're friends, right?" You nearly start stuttering again.

"Yes." He brings you over to the counter and he orders iced tea with a parfait. You order the same. "Thank you for treating me." You say sheepishly when he pays for everything. He grins, folding the receipt in half and putting it in his back pocket.

"Thank you for coming with me today." He replies. As you both pick a seat next to a full-wall window, he says, "You look pretty."

You tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear bashfully. "Thank you."

The cafe is buzzing, not at all like the clandestine meeting you were expecting since you were out with an idol. Speaking of idols, you feel out of place being the only one here who isn't. You recognize trainees and members from other bands that you've walked by before, and these members.... were all with a date. It was like Lu Han said; everyone here looks like they're with a significant other.

Does that mean Leeteuk and you look like a couple, too? It must have, because when the waitress comes over and serves you two, she winks at you and wishes your date goes well. Before you can say it isn't a date, she walks off.

Leeteuk makes a noise of excitement as he looks at his food. "I love parfaits." He tells you, picking up his silverware. He takes a bit of it on his spoon and puts it in his mouth, humming in ecstasy. "It's so good." Hypnotized by him, you barely give your own food any attention, which he notices and mistakes for envy. "Here," He says, leaning over the table a little and holding out his spoon. "Try it."

You can't say no - even though you have your own - because it was already too close to your lips so you open them and take the bite. The yogurt pools onto your tongue and you admire how light the sweetness was. It isn't too strong, nor too bland. Leeteuk looks at you for a reaction.

"It IS good." You say, holding your cheek as you try to instill the memory of it into your head. He chuckles and tries his tea.

"So how is EXO working for you?" He asks, trying to be conversational. He figures he'd start with small talk, and bring up the bigger stuff later. "Any productivity?" Leeteuk can see you swell with pride as you answer.

"Yes," You say. "They're all working really hard." He nods, not expecting anything less from his dongsaengs.

"Because of you, right?" He asks, pointing at you with his spoon. You try not to blush, but fail.

"No," You quickly deny it. "They have all realized what they want by their selves. I only support them on the side." Realizing that meant it was PARTLY because of you, you blush even more. "Wait, I guess you're right, then. But it wasn't all me." He keeps smiling at you, like he was trying not to awkwardly laugh, because he's amused. Seeing you stutter and flush was cute, and he wants to let you know that.

"You're cute," He laughs, despite of himself. "So cute." You're sure you were looking just like the raspberry on his parfait, and turn the topic back to him to release your nerves.

"You helped EXO, too, don't forget." You tell him, taking the first bite of your meal. Your parfait was just as good as his (you make a mental note to eat ALL of your meals here from now on, even if you didn't have a date). When he lifts an eyebrow at you, you elaborate. "The members are always talking about how you and Donghae-oppa took care of them while they were trainees."

Leeteuk's mouth forms and "o" as he remembers. He waves it off, though, as if that wasn't anything special or significant. "I don't know, I took care of Junmyeon-dongsaeng than I did anyone else. He was always asking me for tips and advice for being a leader." You nod, already picturing it in your mind.

"I can see that." You say. He tells you a story about how Junmyeon came to him crying, once, and he had to comfort him for an hour. You feel a little uncomfortable knowing something so personal about Junmyeon without his knowledge, and plan to tell him something of equal value when you eat dinner with him tonight.

"Everything's fine, then?" Leeteuk says when he finishes. "With EXO, I mean. There's no delays? Canceled plans?" You shake your head, then stop.

"None of those, but... I'm a little worried about EXO's popularity." You stare at your meal. Your iced tea was starting to perspirate, and it soaked the napkin you set it on. "Of course, they already have a small fan base, but we haven't been advertising them at all because Soo Man thinks they won't be ready when I said they would."

"There's not much we can do about it, then.." Leeteuk comments, disappointed that he can't help out. Or can he? "Hold on," He says, eyes widening with his growing realization. "I can help advertise EXO if you want." He offers. You gape at him. "Really, my fans are waiting for my next post online. I can talk about EXO's next concert."

You've never felt so exhilarated in your life, and you catch yourself squeezing your glass cup a little too hard before replying. "You'd do that?" You reach out with your hand, and Leeteuk's naturally comes out to meet it at the middle of the table. "You're so kind, thank you so much, Oppa." You say genuinely.

Leeteuk feels himself blushing - once again, he was acting like a teenager, because of you - and he turns his head away to look out of the window.

"Don't mention it. It's really nothing much." He says, feeling meek. You shake your head, reassuring him that it was more than "a little".

"Your support will really make the fans anticipate it." You say. "So thank you." Leeteuk can't seem to find the courage to tell you what he's been trying to tell you by the end of the meal, but still sees you off with a sweet smile.

He'll just tell you the next time you hang out.

 

* * *

 

 

When you get back to the dorm, the members are all crammed in their rooms, and Yixing is waiting for you in the living room. When you open the door, he stands up and greets you.

"So how was it?" He grins, showing you his famous dimple. You almost reach out and touch it, but catch yourself in the action and move a strand of hair behind your ear to cover it up. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Perfect." You sigh dreamily, remembering the scene. "It was such an honor to be with him." You say gratefully. This isn't the reaction Yixing wants to see, apparently, because he keeps prying.

"Did anything special happen?" He asks curiously, smiling like he knew something you didn't. You smile back, knowing what you had to tell him would make him satisfied.

"Yes! He said he would talk about you guys to his fans, to help advertise your next concert." Yixing's smile drops, along with your stomach, because he's frowning at you now, hardcore.

"_____!" He exclaims in disbelief. "Did you go on a date with him or a business meeting?" You stutter, not knowing what this change of mood meant.

"I-It wasn't either!" You say quickly, suddenly nervous. "We were just hanging out and the topic came up... he offered, so I accepted." He face-palms for a moment, both of his hands covering his face in despair, before he peeks between his fingers to look at you.

"Don't you get it, chingu? Hyung asked you out on a DATE. You weren't just hanging out." Again, you shake your head.

"No," You say adamantly. "When he asked, he said 'hanging out'." If it were the other contingency, you wouldn't have accepted. Being a manager took too much time out of your schedule, and you wouldn't have any time to date someone. But you don't tell Yixing this, because he looks sincerely pitiful as he looks at you.

"Chingu," He laughs weakly. "He even brought you to the Grande Cafe, don't you get it?" He pokes your forehead gently. "Are you that naive? Does he need to tell you directly that he's interested?"

You blush, but you still didn't believe him. He COULDN'T be interested in you. Not only were you NOT an idol, but you weren't anything special. Your hair was simple, your clothes were simple; you were just... simple. Generic. How could anyone like you like that?

You move his lingering finger away from you and set your keys down on the counter. "He doesn't like me, Yixing." You state. "You're being over-analytical." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but you could see that he was being playful now.

"Give me ONE reason why I should believe you, against the OBVIOUS proof." Now YOU roll your eyes at his words. There was nothing "obvious" pointing to that conclusion.

"Okay," You say, placing your hands on your hips. "We're adults. Adults can hang out with each other and be friends without having romantic thoughts." Yixing nods, agreeing with you.

"But," He points at you. "Adults can also have romantic feelings about a friend, but the friend is too naive to see it." You catch his hands when he wiggles them at you, obviously planning something, and you laugh, trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?" You yelp, clearly failing at stopping his playful hands. They tickle your sides wildly, and he laughs at seeing you try to wiggle away.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" He says, and you fall back onto the couch, kicking and flailing, but he doesn't stop. You bellow, tears brimming your eyes because you were laughing so hard, and you no longer have the strength to try to stop him.

Finally, he relents and sighs as he leans against the couch next to you. Just in time, too, because Lu Han walks out of his bedroom to see what the commotion was.

"I heard something nasty." He scowls. He looks like he just woke up from a nap. "Joy." You laugh again, wiping your eyes.

"I was just teaching _____ what to look for when someone's interested in her." Lu Han opens the fridge, peering over the door grinning.

"OH?" He says. "Was I right about that unfair bias towards Yixing, Manager?" He jokes. Yixing seems suddenly curious about this, and leans a little closer to you.

"What's he talking about, Chingu?" He asks, nudging your arm. You roll your eyes, chuckling.

"I don't know, why don't you tell him, Lu Han?" You say as he crashes onto the love seat beside you with a plate of leftover food from breakfast. He shoves a bunch of it in his mouth before replying.

"Manager likes you more than the rest of us, XingXing." He smiles, and Yixing -- blushes? "And it's unfair, because that means you get special treatment." You sit up straight, jaw dropping jokingly.

"That is not true," You say, though, seriously. "I treat you all the same." Lu Han finishes his bite and swallows thickly before choking out.

"Lies." Yixing seems a little uncomfortable, and when you look at him, he flinches slightly. Yixing doesn't like this conversation, or, more specifically, where it was going. He wants to ask Lu Han to stop, but his mouth is dry.

"I-I'm suddenly thirsty." He says. "Could you get me some water?"

"Sure," You say, standing from the couch and walking into the kitchen. Lu Han makes a sound of mock offense.

"See?!" He whines. "I was almost choking just now, and she didn't even OFFER water to me!"

"You're old enough to do it yourself, Lu Han." You call back as you grab a cold water from the fridge. You replace it with a new one before going back into the living room.

"Are you saying that Yixing isn't old enough?" He asks, trying to cause unnecessary tension, and you immediately shake your head.

"No, Yixing's an adult, too." You say as you hand him the water. "But Yixing is also my dongsaeng, so I have to treat him special." Lu Han points at you and stands up, like he caught you in the act. You put up your hands and play along.

"You just admitted it!" He laughs in astonishment. "And I'm your elder, so you should show me respect!" You catch his hand when he raises it to smack your arm and chuckle.

"Calm down," You tell him. "Says the guy who didn't even like me in the beginning." You say light-heartedly. "Yixing came to me first."

"Ah," Lu Han says, like he just remembered. "That's right. XingXing is too nice." You laugh at the nickname, then realize that Yixing's been strangely silent during this whole ordeal. His water is halfway gone already.

"Is something wrong, Yixing?" You ask, losing all playfulness. Maybe you said something wrong.

"No," He replies, smiling innocently. You're too distracted by his radiance to see the look in his eye as he gets up and says, "Well, I haven't taken a nap yet, so I'll be doing that now."

"Okay." You say, feeling disappointed for some reason. "Sleep well." Yixing raises his hand over his shoulder in response and retreats to his bedroom. Lu Han says "later" and follows him back in there, and you're left by yourself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aish, I'm sorry, Yixing." Lu Han apologizes for the fiftieth time in the past two minutes. "I didn't realize!" Yixing pushes out his lower lip childishly and turns over on his bed to hide his face.

"I don't know what you mean." He mumbles pathetically. "I don't like her like that." Lu Han rolls his eyes, switching from his bed to Yixing's easily.

"And you called Manager naive!" He exclaims, annoyed. "You can't even realize your own feelings!" Yixing turns around the throws his pillow at Lu Han so he would be quiet.

"You're saying that too loudly." He complains. "And I don't have any of the 'feelings' you're talking about." Lu Han stops him from rolling back over and holds his gaze.

"Seriously, Yixing," Lu Han says. "I'm surprised I didn't notice before. It's really obvious how you feel about her." Before Yixing can open his mouth and retort, Lu Han cuts him off. "Don't argue with me. You're a shit actor when it comes to acting passive around her." Yixing stays quiet instead, because if he did, maybe Lu Han wouldn't talk so loudly and risk having someone overhear it. "If you like her, why are you insisting on her and Leeteuk-hyung getting together?"

Yixing groans, wanting to end this already and go to sleep. "I don't like her," He repeats for what feels like as many times as he's inhaled. "And if she and Leeteuk-hyung like each other, why not help them out?" Lu Han smacks Yixing's arm.

"She doesn't like him!" He shakes Yixing for emphasis. "She said so!" Yixing shakes him off.

"Of course she does, you've seen her talk about him, right?" He says, more bitterly than he meant to. Why was he talking like that? "She gets all sparkly eyed and blushy." Lu Han hangs his head back in exasperation.

"XingXing, I am DONE trying to talk to you." He says, though he continues anyway, much to Yixing's disappointment. "Leeteuk-hyung is her IDOL. You told me that, remember? Anyone would get sparkly eyed in front of their idol, even us." Yixing meets his friends' eyes for once.

"Then why does she blush so much?" He asks.

"One, Manager's just easy to make blush, and two, again, you're talking about her IDOL." Lu Han shakes his head, suddenly pitying his younger friend. He was in denial, and for what reason, he didn't know why. But seeing his point in the argument, Yixing seems to cave, and he covers his eyes with his forearm.

"Hyung, I can't like her." He whispers. Yixing was still as he spoke softly, and Lu Han wouldn't have been able to tell if he was still awake, had he not been having this conversation with him. "If I do, then what would happen if the fans..?" And suddenly, Lu Han realizes why his friend is so defensive. Lu Han, feeling sympathetic now, gently lies down next to his friend and props up his elbow to lean on as he looks at Yixing (who was still hiding). "And we really shouldn't, because we're living together right now, and--"

"Hey, doesn't that make it better?" Lu Han tries to sound encouraging. "That way, the fans won't have any chance of seeing you two sneak off somewhere to meet up or something." When Yixing doesn't reply, Lu Han continues. "And are you saying that you can't pretend you're single in front of an audience?" Though, based on how Yixing was acting earlier, Lu Han doubted it, too.

"I am, Hyung," Yixing says. "You haven't heard me STOP talking about her since she came. She's so.. strong, passionate, and kind." Yixing finally uncovers his eyes and looks at his friend, more serious than he's even been before. Right before he says this, Yixing realizes that this was his breaking point. After this, he wouldn't be able to pretend anymore. "How could I not talk about her to the rest of the world?"

He was trapped.


	11. Early Mornings and Habitual Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's started a bad habit, and you need to convince him to change it. Lu Han pushes it by teasing Yixing about you.

As promised, Leeteuk sent you a link to the post he made about EXO's next concert. On reflex, you scroll through the comments in search for a negative thing, but only find excited proclamations. You send him a quick thank you text, and put away your phone.

Relieved, you get out of bed with a spring in your step. Breakfast is as chaotic as ever (the members already chatting up a storm), but your friend was eating quietly by himself, away from the circle of members that had formed in the living room.

Yixing sat by himself at the kitchen table, slowly plucking at his food with his chopsticks. Though you wanted to check out what the boys were making a fuss about, you're more worried about why Yixing has been acting so strange recently.

"Good morning," You smile gently as you sit down next to him. He smiles back, and nothing appears to be wrong because when he sees you, his eyes glint and his cheeks round. "Why are you eating by yourself?" You ask him.

"I'm not," Yixing says slyly, grinning as he picks up a scrambled egg. "You're eating with me, now, aren't you?"

"Ha ha." You laugh sarcastically to humor him. He chuckles, appreciating his own dialogue. "Did you sleep well?" You ask instead, taking a bite of your food. (You feel a little egocentric thinking this, but you really DO cook well.) "Your nap ended up lasting until morning."

Yixing nods, swallowing his bite. "Yeah, though I didn't sleep the whole time." He says. "I woke up around 11:00 PM, but I fell back to sleep later."

"Good," You say seriously, and Yixing lifts an eyebrow at you. "You've been working too hard." You tell him sadly.

"What do you mean?" Yixing asks, shaking his head. "I haven't been doing anything different."

"You work so hard when we go to practice, Yixing," You say, putting down your silverware as you talk. "Is your waist alright? You haven't said anything about it since it happened." Out of habit, Yixing touches his waist gently.

"I'm fine." He says. "It only hurts if I twist it too much, I can still dance." He sounds as if he's trying to convince you of it, so you automatically nod your head.

"Of course, I'm not saying you can't." You move your hand out to the middle of the table, but unlike Leeteuk-oppa, Yixing only stares at it, like it was a foreign object and didn't know what to make of it. Instead, you turn your palm to the table and rest it there awkwardly. "You've also been waking up early every morning to help me cook."

"I feel bad that you have to do it alone." He confesses.

"I get that," You reply. "I'm just saying that I think you're straining yourself too much, for what little sleep you get. We always get home late in the night, and you don't get the amount of sleep you need already, without helping me in the morning." Yixing crosses his arms, pushing out his bottom lip cutely and frowning.

"If it's so bad, then why do you do it?" He asks. "You need your sleep, too."

"Yixing," You say, rubbing your eyes. Now that he mentions it, you are starting to feel the lack of sleep take a toll on you. Just this morning, when you looked in the mirror, you found eye bags starting to form. "I have a lot of paperwork to finish. I've only recently finished your old manager's work, and I still need to finish the ones I have to turn in at the end of each week." You didn't want to complain, because you weren't bothered by your work. It was just a lot, so you needed to invest all of your time into it.

"Really?" Yixing asks, seeming even more worried about you now than before. "Is there any way I can help you?" He looks at his food guiltily. "I can cook breakfast every morning instead, and you can sleep in until we have something to do--"

"Yixing," You cut him off. "My point is that you're doing too much. Think about yourself and rest a little, okay?" He doesn't look the least bit satisfied. "I'll be alright. My schedule is only temporary."

He seems to relent, and he leans forward in his chair, his hand coming to rest over yours. "Fine." He agrees, much to your relief. "I just really care about you, _____." He says, his voice higher pitched, almost like he was whining. "I'm glad that you at least get to go out with Leeteuk-hyung. You must be lonely cooped up with us all the time." It sounds like Yixing was pouring out feelings he's been keeping in for a while, and you don't know how to react to that.

"I don't get lonely." You reassure him. "You're all my friends, and being here with you guys is the funnest thing I can ever experience." You try to catch his eye, but he keeps staring at the middle of the table, where your hands were. You turn your palm face up, slide your fingers between his, and watch as his breath hitches and he stills.

"Do you want to date Leeteuk-hyung?" He asks, out of nowhere. He was still staring at your joined hands. For some reason, this makes your heart beat a little faster, but you ignore it. You've already decided that any feelings for Zhang Yixing is forbidden, so why were you testing yourself so often?

"No."

"But do you want a boyfriend?" You ponder this, not wanting to lie to him.

"No." You say honestly, but he only frowns in response.

"Are you saying that because you don't have time to have one?" Yixing looks up at you finally, and he can see in your eyes what your answer is. "I don't want you to ruin your life for ours, _____." He says. "Are you really okay with being our manager, because--"

"By golly, Yixing!" You exclaim, shocking him. "Yes, I am fine with being your manager!" You almost feel upset that he would even think of something so absurd, but manage to stay calm. "I tell you and the members time and time again that I plan to make you all great, and that means I will do it by trying my best." You tell him. "I don't need a love life," You say, more gently and genuinely. "It will only distract me from my ultimate goal."

Yixing's dark eyes stare at yours, and even though he isn't smiling, you're still captivated by them, and are unable to look away. He looks like he's thinking something complicated, and you swear you can see the gears shifting in his head as he makes up his mind (but of course, it's just your imagination).

And then, Yixing smiles. He smiles and he looks away from you, staring at his food as if he can't bear to look at you anymore. "I can't tell you enough, chingu." He admits warmly. "You're the best manager in the entire world." He squeezes your hand.

Your hand.

It suddenly hits you that you're holding hands over the table, and that if anyone would walk in, they'd see something other than a tender moment passing between two friends.

Reluctantly, you take your hand back, and Yixing lets you. Your meals are probably lukewarm by now, but you don't really care about it.

"Thank you." You move your hair behind your ear, ignoring your flushing cheeks and racing heart. "I- Uh- I'll go check how the members are doing." You say this like they're having a hard time, but it's clear that they're enjoying their selves because you hear Jongdae burst with roaring laughter. Yixing doesn't say anything as you leave the kitchen, you food still on the table, untouched.

Yixing thought that maybe he didn't actually like you; that he was just being immature because you were the only female he was in close contact with, but that isn't the truth.

The truth is that you, are stunning. You're beautiful, enchanting. Yixing can never have an easy time looking at you, because he's afraid that if he looks too long, then your being will envelop him and he won't be able to look at anything else. You're dedicated to lives that aren't even yours, and that takes a strength and perseverance that Yixing deeply admires.

The truth is that he does like you - he likes you more than he originally thought, and he doesn't know how he'll be able to contain it all. When he was holding your hand just now, Yixing felt calm, comforted, and grateful. Your presence either made him stronger or made him weaker, and he's never prepared for either shift, so it always comes as a surprise.

Lu Han comes in after another burst of laughter (from Baekhyun this time), and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Yixing, silently telling him that he wants a full report on whatever just happened when they go to bed tonight. Before Lu Han can come up with any more weird conclusions, Yixing comes out with it.

"Nothing happened." He tells him, and Lu Han looks a little disappointed in his friend. "_____ just asked me why I was eating alone."

"And you told her..?" Lu Han waits for an answer, his hand balancing another plate of food and the other resting on the door jamb.

Yixing blushes as he answers, embarrassed at his infant behavior. "I told her I wasn't eating alone, because she was eating with me." Lu Han lifts an eyebrow, almost sullenly.

"Doesn't look like much eating went on." He says. When Yixing doesn't have a reply, he walks back out into the living room, and Yixing is alone again.


	12. Singing, Dancing, and Prancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members are trying something different, and their manager gets to try it, too!

Just like you asked, Yixing no longer woke up in the morning to help you cook, and though you admit it gets lonely sometimes, you're glad that he's listening to your advice. At practice, he doesn't insist to stay longer than everyone else anymore, and he gets to bed as early as he can.

You were grateful, but this caused less time to spend with your friend. When he'd stay after, you'd have to stay with him - not that you minded. The only time you'd get to see him was when he was with everyone else, or the occasional times when you'd bump into him going to the bathroom while you were having a late dinner (and that was always awkward).

You can't do anything about it, though. You can't tell him to suddenly STOP doing what you asked of him, it would sound strange.

"Guys," The first song they were dancing to ends when you stand up, and you wave your arms to get their attention. "Come here, I need to talk to you all." You say. Without objection or question, they congregate into the middle of the room in light chatter until you speak up again. "Your concert is coming up soon.." You begin, and the members all become enthusiastic.

"I'm excited," Kyungsoo mumbles to Jongin, who nods eagerly in agreement. YiFan says something about the galaxy to Zitao (why), and Baekhyun and Chanyeol both shout in anticipation.

"We're so much more prepared this time," Baekhyun comments, making a few heads turn to him. "Maybe it'll go fine."

"And there will be more fans," You add. "I've rented a different, bigger stadium." At this, they all seem to tense up.

"More people will be there?" Junmyeon asks shakily, but he was trying to sound encouraging. "People still want to see us?" You grab his shoulder and squeeze it lightly.

"Of course people want to see you." You tell them. "You're EXO! Twelve amazingly talented men who do their best to work hard." Junmyeon smiles at you in thanks. "Now, we're going to do something a little different today." You say, clapping your hands. "We're going to split up into groups."

"Split up?" Minseok asks. "I thought you wanted us to practice together so we could learn teamwork." You nod at him.

"I did, and I no longer feel like your teamwork needs working, so splitting up for today will be fine." You pull out three sets of keys from your purse and jangle them. "The singers, dancers, and rappers are going to go to separate rooms to practice. This way, you can focus on what you're all best at and work on that." You hand the set of keys to Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin, who all take it with fumbling hands. "All three rooms are just across the hall, so if you need me, I'll be in here."

You remember what they were like when you first brought them together: hesitant, awkward, and unmotivated. But now, they all put on big smiles and go to their groups without complaint, heading out of the practice room in clamor.

"Are you doing anything in here?" Jongdae asks, trailing behind the rest of his group to smile at you.

"I was going to go on my phone," You confess. Today was one of few that you finished your paperwork early, because you started it the night before. You were going to use this time to browse the web, since you haven't had the chance to do so in a while. "Why?"

Jongdae strolls back into the room (more like wiggles), grinning at you as he " _aahhhhs_ ". "You can't escape, Manager!" He says, taking your hands and pulling you up quickly. You nearly stumble as he leads you to the doorway, urging you to hurry so you can "meet the hyungs".

You don't even realize what he's trying to do until he enters the practice room you rented for the group of singers, and he sits you down on the couch right between Lu Han and Junmyeon.

"I can't sing." You say immediately, but Jongdae doesn't hear your plea and settles himself next to Junmyeon and Baekhyun.

"We should all take turns singing the same part of a song and see who sings it best." Baekhyun suggests, and though the other members nod their heads in agreement, you're the only one shaking your head.

"You mean you guys," You say, trying to stand up, but Lu Han grabs your arm and holds you down. You look at him in betrayal, but he just smiles innocently and shrugs. "I can't sing." You say again, hoping that someone would take pity on you and let you run.

"Well..." You look at Junmyeon, joy and relief filling you as he looks at his friends. "I guess we can pick an easier song to sing." You groan, slumping back into the couch and covering your face pathetically. Baekhyun chuckles at your reaction, then volunteers Kyungsoo to go first.

"What do I sing.." He asks himself, staring at the floor.

"Sing my part in Growl." Lu Han says, leaning over to tap Kyungsoo's leg.

"Okay." Kyungsoo breathes in, and then, " _Uri malgon hanadulssik_ ," His voice was beautiful, you might even say perfect, and it came so easily from him, like he didn't even need to try to spill out this much talent. You don't realize you're holding your breath so you can hear him better until he stops, and looks at you guys for a reaction.

"Your voice was a little off-pitch.." Junmyeon comments before you can say anything. Kyungsoo nods.

"Yeah, I noticed that when I started, but I went along with it."

"It still sounded nice." You say, and you see Kyungsoo's ears turn pink.

"Junmyeon's turn!!" Jongdae cajoles loudly and enthusiastically. You don't even realize it meant your turn was next until Junmyeon finishes and Lu Han nudges your arm.

"Can you go first?" You ask him weakly, uncharacteristically letting your hair fall into your face. Lu Han starts smirking like he's not going to let you, but he's interrupted because the door opens and Jongin steps in.

"Lu Han, can we have you? We're confused on a step." He asks.

"Sure," Lu Han says, getting up and pulling you along with him. "I'm taking the manager!" He calls over his shoulder, and Jongdae and Baekhyun make a big fuss about him being a killjoy, but you were never more grateful in your life that he was there.

You and the boys walk to the practice room next door, where the atmosphere felt completely different from your singer group. They were serious, following a methodical set of moves while intently watching their reflections, looking for a flaw or weak spot.

"I brought him." Jongin announces as he closes the door. Sehun and Yixing pause the music in relief, sharing smiles with each other as they walk over.

"We're having trouble with a part in Wolf, Lu-ge." Yixing says, acting out the move they were supposed to do. "We can't time it well."

Lu Han " _ahs_ " in understanding, knowing exactly which part they needed help on. "Here, I'll show you." He insists for them to watch him do it first, and then try it without the music, step by step.

You listen quietly, enjoying the sight of them all concentrating and working hard together. You don't realize that your own body is following Lu Han's explained steps, trying to mimic him, until Yixing glances at you and catches you mid-pose.

"Uh," You laugh airily, caught in the act. Yixing giggles at you, calling even more attention. Lu Han becomes distracted, because he was trying to show Yixing, but when he sees you mid-move, he grins manically. (Lu Han was starting to worry you.) (He seems more mischievous every day.)

"Manager!~" He sings, taking your lifted arm and pulling you into the circle. "You want to learn the dance, too? I can teach you!" You shake your head bashfully, tucking your hair behind your ear.

"I don't dance." You say.

"You don't sing, either." He jokes, and you flush, confused as to why you let yourself into this situation. "Come on, just one move. It'll be fun." Lu Han encourages.

You sigh. You think you're a better dancer than you are vocalist, but still not anything great. "Fine," You agree, making them all cheer. "But only ONE move."

One move turns into two, and two turns into six before you realize it. The next thing you know, Lu Han has the music turned on and you all watch in the mirror as you carry out the dance moves precisely without fail.

"Aigoo!" Yixing exclaims in awe. "You're really good at this."

"She might take your spot as main dancer, Jongin." Lu Han jokes, nudging the guy with his arm. You roll your eyes and reply sarcastically.

"Oh, that's right, Jongin. I'm coming after you." You all laugh merrily, and the rest of the time, the boys try and teach you the moves to other songs. You completely forget they're supposed to be practicing when their time runs out.

A pleasant beep rings above your heads, and your heart drops as you realize you've been clocked out.

"I'm so sorry, guys," You say, holding your head in shame. "I wasted all of your time--"

"You're fine, Manager." Lu Han ruffles your hair, much to your annoyance, and you struggle to fix it without a mirror. "And it wasn't wasted. What kind of manager doesn't try to learn their bands' songs?"

You allow his comfort to make you feel better, and end up smiling at them. "Not the best manager." You joke, and Yixing hits your arm affectionately as he laughs.

Maybe it was because the members were all smiling, and maybe it was because you were too, but you feel like despite Soo Man's expectations, EXO was going to be alright.


	13. Nerves, Planning, and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's EXO's second concert, and it's time to make their comeback. Does everything go as planned?

The members climb wordlessly into the back of your van, and you start the ignition the moment the last one is in. You're on the highway in minutes, and it's not until you ask them something do they utter a word.

"Are you guys nervous?" You ask, glancing at your M members shift constantly.

"Yes." To no surprise, Jongdae's the only one who answers right away. After the other members throw out a tiny "yes", you smile at them in the rear view mirror.

"Don't be," You say, glancing down at the road. "It's nothing you can't handle." They smile at you in return.

 

* * *

 

 

  
The moment they're in the dressing room, the nervous chatter begins, but it was nothing discouraging. They're all saying positive things to each other, even YiFan.

"Tough is your middle name." He says to a teary Zitao. He nods, putting on a brave face for his friend.

It's now EXO's second concert, and they can hear the fans screaming from two hallways down, only this time, they knew they could do this. Their manager prepared them this time, and they were ready for anything.

After the make-up artists are finished and they start to clean up, you pull the members together for a group talk. "Um," You lift your hand to move a strand of hair behind your ear as you clear your throat. "This may sound bad, but I think you should all know this, since we've come this far together."

"The Manager has a bad secret?" Baekhyun says playfully, but when you shoot him a look, he listens seriously.

"Before I became your manager, I thought I was getting hired to be Super Junior's?" None of them were expecting this, and were gaping at you because they didn't know why this needed to be brought to their attention. "I was a big fan of them, and when I found out that I was actually YOUR manager, I was disappointed."

"Ahw," Junmyeon laughs weakly, disappointed also.

"And I was especially discouraged when you all reacted so distantly to me the first day." They all look a little guilty, except for Yixing, who was smiling in anticipation. "But I worked with you all, and we've gotten this far together." They nod, and one by one, you look them in the eye. "You're my band, and I wouldn't be anyone else's manager even if I had the choice to."

"_____..." It was Junmyeon, and he has tears threatening to spill over his eyes, but he manages to keep them at bay. "That's so nice to hear, I don't know what to say." And then his face scrunches up, and he turns away to cover his face as he cries. "Thank you."

The members all hug him, rubbing his back and giving him noogies, while you sit back and smile.

"Five minutes until we start," You tell them through their headsets. It was a warning and a test, but it seems to work because they all hear you and start filing out to backstage. Except for Yixing, who lingers behind and gently tugs your sleeve from behind.

"Can I talk to you, _____?" He asks quietly enough so that the passing make-up artists couldn't hear. You have to lean in close to hear him clearly.

"Of course, what do you need? Are you feeling okay?" You ask worriedly, checking his eye dilation and skin color. He looks fine to you. A little TOO fine, you realize, because now you were holding back a blush when he smiles.

"I just wanted to say thank you." He says, looking you in the eye. "You kept your promise, and that means a lot to me." Before you can say anything, Lu Han's voice crackles through the ear piece.

"It's the big day, Manager." He says, and you can hear the grin in his voice. "Have any last words of encouragement?" Yixing smiles when you hear the other members asking for it, too, and your eyes water a little because you're so touched.

"Conquer today." You say, your voice cracking a little, but you don't care. "You all can do it and you know it." There was a short silence as you wipe your eyes.

Then, "Don't cry, Manager. Thank you." Lu Han says through the ear piece. "Save it for after the concert." You laugh, nodding your head before you realize he can't see you.

"I will." You say, and Yixing gives you a tight hug before you both leave to join the other members. You stand backstage as you watch them enter it, the curtains getting pulled back and the fans screaming even louder now that they've seen their appearance.

"Hello everyone!~" Junmyeon can't stop grinning, waving gleefully at the crowd. "Thank you for coming today, we won't disappoint you this time."

The fans all shout words of comfort and forgiveness, and you manage to squeeze in a " _Let them hear your battle cries_ " before the members all elicit shouts with them. And then, the lights dim and the music starts.

It wasn't any different than the dance practices, you think, as they get into formation. It was the same moves and the same facial expressions that they've done over and over, and it's just as flawless as you remember.

The first song ends, and the members clap each other's hands. Jongin looks to you expectantly, and when you give him a thumbs up, he celebrates in cheer.

The next song goes just as smoothly, and the next and the next until the concert is over, and the curtains are being drawn. The members wait for it to fully close, waving their grinning goodbyes to the fans, before darting backstage to bear hug you.

"THE BEST MANAGER EVER!!!" Jongdae screams, and you all laugh together.

"We did it." Sehun says, tears slipping down his cheeks. "We did it, guys." The members hug their maknae, and while Sehun is being attacked with affectionate kisses and hugs, you get wrapped up in Yixing's arms.

He laughs, and that rolling-pin sensation raises goosebumps on your arms, like the first time you heard it. "We did it." He says, rocking on the heels of his feet excitedly. "Chingu, my heart's never beat so fast before!" He exclaims, making you chuckle.

His body resonates with heat, coating you in a calming radiance that has you sighing into his embrace, leaning against him as you smile into his shoulder. "You did a good job." You tell him, disabling the headset so only he could hear you over the roar of voices. "How about we throw a party at the company? To celebrate?"

You feel Yixing's tentative nod on your head, his chin moving to rest atop of it. "The members will like that." You take that as an agreement and make plans to send out invitations to Super Junior and SHINee. (Jongin came to you earlier and told you about his friend Taemin, so you think he might want to see him at the party if he could.)

Over Yixing's shoulder, you see Lu Han glance your way, and when you meet eyes, he smiles proudly. You think it's about the concert, but you get the creeping suspicion that it was more than that...

Feeling uncomfortable now, you pull away from the hug (much to your reluctance), but Yixing's arms stay resting on yours.

"It's all thanks to you," Yixing says, his voice wavering. He turns his head away for a second, and you realize he was going to cry. "No other person could have brought our group together like this." He mumbles quickly, trying to get it all out before his tears spilled-- oh, too late. "Y-You're the best manager." His voice cracks, but he looks you in the eye anyways, so you know that he means it.

Unable to help yourself, you hug him again, this time not caring whether or not Lu Han was grinning impishly with the other members. You hold Yixing tight, your hands grabbing fists of the clothes on his back.

"You too," You tell him. "You helped them, too."

 

* * *

 

 

The members stayed up late that night, celebrating more by ordering take-out (the money was provided by the company this time). Though you wanted to join them, you couldn't afford to lose any more sleep, so after you finished texting the group members of Super Junior and SHINee, you hit the sack and passed out in a few minutes, despite the growing noise on the other side of your door.

The next morning, you crawl out of bed at 4:00 AM and drag your feet behind you, heading to the living room to clean up whatever mess the members left before heading to bed last night.

Thankfully, they had the courtesy to be somewhat organized in their mess, leaving all of their trash on the coffee table (and what couldn't fit underneath it).

You try to be sneaky as you tip-toe into the room, because the members were sleeping on both couches and some on the floor. You pick it all up in one easy scoop and waddle into the kitchen to dump it into the trashcan, when you realize the trashcan was already full (with more of their trash).

Unsure of how you would dispose of their leftovers, you stand their awkwardly, staring at the garbage like it would disappear if you looked long enough.

It was when you were debating to just leave it on the counter to get a new trash bag did you hear a sleepy chuckle coming from the living room couch. You peer your head around the kitchen doorway and see Junmyeon grinning at you tiredly.

"You need help, Manager?" He asks, and you guiltily nod your head. You watch as he stretches, careful not to wake Sehun (who was leaning against him), and he rolls off the couch with a thud. You aren't sure whether to laugh or go help him, so you make a strange sound in between.

He gets up on his own, though, and looks light-stepped as he flounces over to you. "I didn't mean to wake you." You mumble apologetically as he reaches under the sink for a new trash bag.

"You didn't," He says, his voice muffled since his head is in the cupboard. "I woke up before you came out of your room."

When he emerges, you say, "It's really early. You should probably go back to sleep after this." Junmyeon picks up the full trash bag and ties it up before replacing it, then helps you carefully dump your armful of trash into the bin. "Thank you." You tell him.

"Your welcome." He smiles back, and he looks strangely proud to have just helped you with the trash. "Thanks for everything," He says then, and you realize he was smiling about something else. "I'm... happy about where EXO is going."

You can't help but smile widely back, elated that Junmyeon was zealous about this, too. "I couldn't have done it if you all didn't want it."

Junmyeon does end up going back to bed - err, the couch - snuggling back against Sehun before passing out. You head back to your room and find that your phone has unread text messages.

 **Teuki:** _We'll be there! :)_

 **Minho:** _Thanks for inviting us, we're looking forward to seeing the members. (^u^)_

You type a quick reply in thanks and put your phone away to get started on your paperwork, when you realize there was another message in your inbox. Scrolling to it, you get chills when you see what it is.

 **LeeSM:** _Please come to my office today. I have something I want to discuss with you._


	14. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for the party, and the Reader still doesn't have a dress to wear! Thankfully, the members are looking out for her today. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little slow, but we're about to reach the climax of the series! OUO

"You called for me?" You had gotten dressed as soon as you read the message and headed to his office on the top floor of the building. He was sitting at his dark oak desk at the opposite end of the white room, his hands clasped in front of him as you entered. He motions for you to have a seat, and you scamper over there as casually as you can. (You have to admit, you were nervous.)

"I called you down here to talk to you about your... BOLD move to override my orders." You nod, too afraid to say anything. You weren't thinking when you did it, you were just trying to stick up for your band. Anxiously, you tuck your hair behind your ear. "I think you did the right thing." He says.

"What?"

He looks mildly shocked by your reaction, but you were more shocked by his. He was congratulating you for going against him? He leans forward, adjusting his posture, and says, "What you did was the right thing to do. We haven't had such paparazzi since the company's debut."

You stare in awe, astonished that you weren't being berated for your actions, but praised. "Thank you, Sir." You say, bowing your head gratefully.

"But I don't want this to become a ritual," He says gravely. "I expect full compliance from my employees, and anything but that will result in severe consequences." You nod again, grateful about how this whole thing turned out. "Do you have any questions, Miss _____?" You can tell he's expecting a "no", but you really did have something to ask.

"Do you approve of my request to host a congratulations party for EXO?" You say, right to the point. You're not here to waste his or your time. "This is really important for the members and I..." You trail off, watching his expression remain stoic.

After a pregnant pause, he says, "Yes. The company will provide food and a room to be in. We'll also hire a DJ and have the members make a short recorded speech for the fans." You're dismissed, and you leave in high spirits. Everything's going great, and it was making you feel confident that it would keep going that way.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"The party's been approved!" You grin elatedly at Yixing, who's jaw drops in excitement. When you open your arms, there's no hesitation when he jumps into them, calling for Lu Han (who was undoubtedly on his phone in thier bedroom, because he comes out with a grumpy look on his face like we interrupted him).

"I'm glad you two are happy," He says before either of you could bring the news. "But keep it to yourselves. I have a life, too, so you know."

Yixing, instead of telling him about the approval, lifts his eyebrow at his friend, whilst trying to keep you in his hold while he tickles you. "A life? Using soccer game apps on your phone isn't a life, Lu-Ge." Lu Han sticks his tongue out at him just as Yixing laughs, because you squeal when he starts tickling your neck and you manage to duck away from him long enough to compose yourself.

"Soo Man said it's okay to hold a party," You tell Lu Han breathlessly. Yixing is inching towards you again, so you hold out your arm and push against his chest to keep him in place. "Your Super Junior hyungs and SHINee dongsaengs will be coming, too." Lu Han, who had been scowling the whole time at yours and Yixing's antics, finally smiles as happily as the both of you.

"Yeah?" Lu Han asks. "Good, I have a bone to pick with Heechul-hyung anyways." Lu Han shakes his head, remembering whatever it was that Heechul did to him, and he turns around and walks back into the room, mumbling to himself. ("Hyung's going to pay for making me do that...")

Yixing, who was distracting himself by staring at Lu Han walk away, had suddenly realized how close he was standing next to you. You've both stood this close before, he's sure, but now that you were looking up at him, eyes curious and lips parted, Yixing forced a safe distance between you two before he ended up doing something he shouldn't.

"Leeteuk-hyung's going to be there." He says, instead of what he wanted to say. LET ME HOLD YOU. "Maybe he'll ask you to dance with him." He grins, and he watches the color pool into your cheeks. LET ME KISS YOU.

"I don't think so.." You say, tucking the hair that fell into your face behind your ear. Yixing knows that you hate your hair in your face, because you don't want the members to think you're trying to hide behind something. You told him once that you wanted to seem as strong as the rest of them, so hiding your face was a no-go. "I don't plan on staying too long, actually."

"Huh?" Yixing blinks slowly, his thoughts clearing as you say this. "You're not staying the whole time?" You shake your head sadly.

"It's not possible. After the concert, the company's been piling me with more paperwork." You tell him. You had wanted to keep it a secret, so he wouldn't worry again and start losing sleep over it, but the look in his eye was so intense that you couldn't lie to his face.

"But this is your victory, too, chingu." He says sadly, his eyebrows furrowing. "You should celebrate it with the rest of us." You agree, but you don't let it show on your face. Instead, you smile gratefully at him.

"You guys will have enough fun for ten of me, I'm sure of it." You chuckle, pretending that he wasn't still pouting cutely at you. It wasn't meant to be cute, but when his bottom lip was jutting out and his cheeks puffed a little, you couldn't help but get the impression that he was a precious little lamb.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Zitao heard from Jongdae that you didn't own a single party dress in your closet (you had caught Jongdae rummaging through it the day before the party), he looked genuinely offended on every party dress' behalf that you didn't and they dragged you out of the dorm to go buy one (despite your many protests).

"Try this on, it's really sexy.~" Jongdae grins, pushing a dress in your direction and forcing you into the changing room. After you finally decided to listen to them, and are about ready to take off your shirt, his head pops through the curtain and you gasp, flinging your hands away from your body. "Sorry," He says, though it sounds half-hearted. "I just wanted to tell you that Zitao's coming with more."

"Okay," You hiss, swatting at him. "Knock next time." You say urgently, and he nods before leaving to stand guard. You get changed and since there was no mirror in the room (why was there no mirror? That's the most stupid thing you could ever do in a changing room.) you have no choice but to walk out and brace yourself for their opinions.

Zitao grins and whistles, looking you up and down. You tuck your hair behind your ear uncomfortably. "Looking good, Manager," He says, still scanning you. "If you were my type, I'd flirt with you more often." You take that as the compliment he meant it to be, and smile back at him, then look at Jongdae for his opinion.

"I agree with him," He says after a moment. "Though, I don't think this dress fits your personality at all." Zitao immedaitely hands you another one. "Try on this one, it's more cutesy."

The whole evening goes by like this, and you end up ransacking twelve different dress shops before Jongdae and Zitao are satisfied.

"THIS is the one for you." Zitao breathes, holding it up in front of you to check the size. "Everything about it screams YOU." It was honestly your favorite kind of dress; the perfect length, color, and fabric. You're a little impressed with your boys for being able to find something so ideal to your tastes.

"Try it on." Jongdae urges, and you step into the changing room. It slips on easily and falls around your curves, like it was meant to be there, and you slide your palms against the nice fabric and relish in the way it feels on your skin. It fits you perfectly (and you aren't being egocentric). When you step out, Jongdae nods his head and grins, proud of his and Zitao's handiwork.

"You look nice, _____." Zitao smiles, and it was genuine. Jongdae smiles too, and you know this is the dress for you.

All you had to do now was wear it to the party.


	15. Nice Feelings and Hearts Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the long-earned party, and the Reader has a few surprises she wasn't expecting coming her way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long, I hope you're engrossed! :)

You stand by yourself, even after the DJ starts the music. The moment the members opened the door to the rented room, they were bombarded by their SHINee chingus and Super Junior hyungs, being congratulated for all of their hard work. During this time, you secretly snuck your way past them and headed straight for the food table.

It was common social norm to know there were the extroverts (who were more likely in the center of the room, keeping everyone's attentions) and the introverts (which was you, standing by the food table and hoping no one came by you). You didn't want the members thinking about you right now; it was their night, and they should enjoy it without having to worry about you.

With this thought in mind, you pluck another grape into your mouth, satisfied, and laugh from a distance as the boys have fun. Jongin looks elated when Taemin appears behind him, and they hug in greeting and detatch from everyone else to catch up. You see Lu Han and Heechul by their selves, too, and even though Lu Han was glaring daggers at him, they look like they're having a pleasant conversation.

You were trying not to, but all things come eventually, and your eyes slowly drift towards Leeteuk when you pour yourself a glass of sparkling cider (no wine or alcohol on the job, you told yourself). He was positively beaming, a constant grin as he conversed with the members. You were sure he was saying good things, as Junmyeon couldn't stop bowing in thanks to him.

You were so mesmerized by his smile, his movements - his EVERYTHING, that you didn't notice the presence by you until they spoke, "Excuse me, Ma'am, but you owe me a drink." You flinch, shocked that you were noticed, but don't turn around because, who else could it be but a stranger? All of the members were together in the middle of the room, and now this guy was demanding a drink from you?

"Why's that?" You ask coolly, devoid of any outward reaction. There was a pause, and you can't keep your curiosity reigned long enough, so you turn around.

It was Yixing. A small, playful smirk was dancing on his lips, and you could see his dimple forming as it grew at your blushing face. "Because you made me drop mine." You're about to be embarrassed, but then he chuckles and you assume that he was only platonically flirting. The part of you that you try so hard to ignore was disappointed, but you pretend you aren't and smile at him.

"Why aren't you with the other members?" You ask, nodding in their direction. "They must be missing you." You try to shoo him away, but he won't budge, staring at you instead. It was intense, and because he wasn't saying anything, you start to feel uncomfortable (only because you aren't sure how to act - shy or confident).

"They're fine without me," He says once the music changes. It was a slow song. "I just noticed you were alone over here, and... well, I couldn't STOP noticing you." Your blush was back, and so was that smirk. "Will you dance with me?" He asks, his hand outstretching for you. You stare at the long digits of his hand, and the shaped dents and crevices in his skin mesmerize you as much as Leeteuk's grin always has - but this was different.

"S-Sure." He tugs you to him as the song reaches its chorus. When his hands spread across the small of your back, you can't look him in the eye because you remember the night in his bedroom, and you're stuck staring past his shoulder, face burning and hair falling into your face.

The both of you sway, and Yixing silently takes his hand and lifts it, gently moving the fallen hair behind your ear for you. "You look beautiful tonight, chingu." He says softly. "I'm glad you could come celebrate with us, even if it's only for a little bit." His chin rests atop your head again, and you close your eyes so you can relax. You were moving too stifly, so when you do this, you manage to loosen up a little, and it's easier to dance.

"Me, too." You reply quietly, your hands slowly moving up his arms until they're pressing against his shoulders. The black suit he was wearing was smooth, and it only made him more handsome than he originally was. You take in a shaky breath when he steps closer, and when you release it, it fans across his exposed neck, and he shivers a little.

You're enjoying yourself, just swaying along with the song. You feel Yixing laugh, though you're not sure why, and you smile, too. "Ahh Manager, you're truly the best, I swear it with all my heart." He hums, tilting his head down and-- did he just kiss your hair?

The two of you stay like that, moving gradually along the wall, until you open your eyes and realize you were drifting towards the center. It was then that you meet eyes with your idol, Leeteuk, and he smiles at you elatedly before making his way over confidently.

The songs ends as he nears, and before you can warn Yixing, he sees him himself and steps away in alarm.

"Do you mind if I take her for a song?" Leeteuk asks politely, and he says it so kindly that even YOU wouldn't be able to say no - no matter how much you wanted to stay and dance with Yixing a little longer.

"Okay." Yixing smiles, and he pats your arm as you're whisked away.

Even though you were closer to the middle of the room now, you didn't even notice because Leeteuk was looking at you, and his eyes wouldn't let you look away. Before he says anything, you blurt, "You know, you've been my idol since you debuted."

Leeteuk's entire face turns red, and he grins, despite of himself, unable to hide his embarrassment. "R-Really?" His voice raises an octave, and that swarm of butterflies appears in his stomach again.

Leeteuk had been thinking that maybe his feelings for you were just a crush, but no matter how many times he saw you, he never felt any different. He was sure this was something more for him, and he could only hope that it was the same with you. It sure seemed that way, by your reactions to him, and you went on that date with him.

Leeteuk finds it hard to find his breath as he says, "You know, you're really good at this catch and release thing." You tilt your head to the side, confused as to what he meant. "Every time I catch my breath around you, you make me lose it again." You don't say anything, and you stop moving, just staring at him with wide eyes are your cheeks color. Leeteuk takes this as a good sign, and continues. "You're a wonderful woman, _____," He says. "And I've been meaning to tell you that I-- I have feelings for you."

But you continue to not move, or react, and Leeteuk begins to panic. Just as he's about to ask you to say something, you turn and run the other way.

Sometime during your spin with Leeteuk, you managed to get on the opposite side of the room, so you had to wind your way through the crowd of partying members and past Yixing, who saw your frightened expression and tried to ask what was wrong, but you walked away before he could even start.

Yixing turns around and looks for Leeteuk, but when he finds him at the other side of the room, staring at the floor, he decides to leave him alone. There were too many emotions he recognized on his expression right now - guilt, regret, confusion, and hurt. Yixing's felt all of these things before, and all at once, too.

Before he could wonder why his hyung looked so devastated, Lu Han throws an arm over his shoulders invitingly. "Come join us, XingXing." He grins, tugging him to the middle, but Yixing stands back.

"I can't," He says. "I have to go after _____." He's about to turn around and do it, but Lu Han keeps a hold on him.

"_____ said she couldn't stay the whole time, remember?" Lu Han says. "She'll be fine, just come and have fun with us while it lasts." He tugs Yixing again, and despite Yixing's gut feeling to follow you, he relents and allows himself to be dragged to the bubbling happiness of his members.

 

* * *

 

 

  
You were devastated and disappointed with yourself, after you got over the initial shock that everyone else was right all along - Leeteuk likes you, and you were so adamant on not seeing it that you didn't!

All of the signs were there, it was like Lu Han and Yixing said; he took you to the Grande Cafe, a cafe for couples, and the way he acted was overly friendly. You should have figured it out a long time ago - but you were so afraid of it being like that that you ignored it all.

Instead, you diverted your attention elsewhere, like focusing on the members and making sure they were dressed properly, that they were well fed, that they were working hard. You never let it cross your mind because if it were to be true, it would end up like this.

How could you have just ran like that? Not only was that disrespectful to him, but now he'll think you don't even care about his feelings, which wasn't the case at all.

You were just so shocked when he said it, that he-- that he...

"Uwhh.." You cover your mouth and bend over, clutching the front of your dress because it hurt-- your heart hurt and you cry.

Why did this happen? Leeteuk was special to you - not just as an idol, but as a friend. What does this mean? Will you still be able to see him the same? Talk to him like before?

You didn't know what to think anymore, how to feel. You're so consumed in grief that you can do nothing but sit there and cry, your bedroom door the only stable thing near you, and you hope it will be enough to hold you together long enough for you to figure out what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Not even ten minutes later was Yixing trying to leave the party again. His gut was still screaming for him to check on you (even though he has no idea where you went). Lu Han, being a good friend, finally allows Yixing to go. "Tell me if she's alright later." He nods before Yixing walks off.

The closest, most obvious place to check was the dormitory, so Yixing heads there first. To his relief, he sees your purse and keys in the living room, but this panics him because they aren't on the counter, but on the floor.

And then he hears you.

That quiet, soft sob, like it was being held back.

Yixing slowly walks into the living room, his eyes wide and his mouth clamped shut as he listens closely. The sound of clothes shuffling to his left signals that you were over there, and he turns into the hall to find you curled up by your door, head in your arms and your knees pulled up to your chest.

You look so small, frail. Yixing doesn't even move at first, and he stares at you, his heart beating loud in his ears.

"Baobei, what happened?" He coos, coming over and crouching next to you. You lift your head in shock, not having heard his entering the apartment. Yixing moves your hair out of your face, so carefully that you barely feel it, and his dark eyes glance from either of yours, frantically, searching for an answer.

"...Xing.." You whisper, voice cracking. You clear your throat, gandering away solemnly. "At the party... Leeteuk-oppa.." You trail off, more tears streaming down your face, but Yixing wipes them away.

"Leeteuk hyung?" Yixing repeats, that uncomfortable twist in his stomach sparking at his name. This makes Yixing upset with himself - right now wasn't the time to feel envious of him - you need his presence. Gently, he asks, "Did he not feel the same way as you?"

You close your eyes, and another tear falls. It catches on Yixing's thumb, which was resting on your cheek, and he dries it softly as you speak. "No, he doesn't feel the same way as me." You tell him sadly. "You were right all along, chingu, he likes me."

Yixing isn't sure how to react to this. Of course, he's always thought that his hyung liked you, but this doesn't answer the question he just asked you. Unless... "You don't like him?" He asks, unable to help it.

"No! I've said it before." You sniffle, blinking to stop any more tears from coming out. "But he likes me.."

"Why are you crying if he's the one who likes you?" Yixing ponders. "If anything, he's the one who's hurting --"

"I know, THAT'S why I'm --" Your voice cracks, so you stop your sentence short. You breathe in shakily, then say, "THAT's why I'm crying. I -- How do I act around him now? He's been so kind to me, so caring, like a relative." You shake your head, but softly, not wanting Yixing's hands to leave them. "I like Leeteuk-oppa, A LOT, but not like that." You close your eyes again. "Not like that.."

You realize that you were nothing but a fan. It's what you HAVE been from the start, even after you became a manager. Everything you've done together has been platonically for you; not romantic. Any and all romantic feelings you've had have never been for Leeteuk, they were all for --

...Yixing.

"You're such a nice person, _____," He says quietly, brushing your hair back again so that you can look him in the eye. "You're thinking about how he will feel right now, aren't you?" Barely, you nod. Yixing stands up, taking your hands, which you willingly gave, and pulls you up with him.

Yixing gives the floor a downcast look before saying, "I don't think I have the right to say this, but I don't think you have to worry about Leeteuk hyung." Before you can even think why not, he continues. "Hyung is a man, and he may be sad about this, but he won't let it ruin him." Yixing sees that you're listening to his every word, and he gives you a small, hopeful smile.

You watch his dimple deepen, and this time, you can't help yourself. You lean forward, and because you were already standing so close to him, it was just barely a twitch of your head before your lips kiss it. Your cheeks burn for the moment, and you keep your eyes closed because there was no way you could look at him - precious, kind, beautiful Yixing - right now.

Suddenly, your face is being craddled and all you can see is Yixing. His dark eyes search yours for a moment and you can feel that overwhelming spark of recognition pass between the both of you, so strong that he lets out a tiny whine.

"_____, I care for you so much.." His finger caresses the spot under your eye, the warm pad of his thumb only reminding you of the burn on your cheeks. Your chin is lifted a little and you can feel the nervous hitch in his breath as he asks, "Can I kiss you?"

You want to lean in right then and there, the light and gentle brush of his lips on yours was enough to stop your breath and pause your thoughts. The only thing you wanted was to be with him, and this moment only made your want that much stronger.

It would be so easy to give in to him, to stop this torturous acting and to let yourself fall so hard in love that you couldn't climb back out...

Which is why you take a step back, removing his palms and staring him right in the eye as you answer him.

"No."

There was a moment of pregnant silence, and Yixing stares at you like he wasn't sure what just happened. Then, his expression changes to one of pain, like he was just stabbed in the gut. He reiterates, "No...?"

Regretfully, you shake your head, and he steps back, like you just pushed him. "No, we can't like each other." You say, shaking your head again. It moves the hair from behind your ear into your face, but you leave it there, not caring.

"I like you." Yixing urges, regaining the step he took away. "I've never felt this way about someone, _____," You breathe in heavily, because it feels like there's a jagged rock sitting inside your chest, and it was making it hard to breathe. "And I know we're working together, but we can make things work--"

"No!" Your voice cuts him off, and it's booming against the following silence. "No.." You repeat, steeling your face so he can't read your expression. "We can't, because I don't like you that way."

And before Yixing can react, you turn heel and leave the apartment, grabbing your keys and heading for the company van for a long drive.

 

* * *

 

 

  
At 3 AM, the party ends, and the members all head up to the dorm in chatter. They were still feeling celebratory, but decided it was time to head for bed.

No one noticed the off atmosphere in the apartment, no one except for Lu Han, who only knew something was off because Yixing was in their bedroom, alone, on his bed staring at the cieling. Plus, he was still in the tux he wore to the party. (That was the most weird part about it, because the party was hours ago.)

"Hey," Lu Han says, sliding off his coat and setting it on their desk chair. "Where's the manager?"

"She went out." Yixing says in a monotone voice. Lu Han gives him a strange look.

"Did you see her before she did?" Lu Han tries again, kicking off his dress pants and folding them neatly before putting them away. "Or did she leave a note?"

"I saw her." Yixing says, still not looking anywhere but at the cieling. "She's doing fine."

Lu Han gets the feeling that he shouldn't press the subject, and - despite his greatest urge to be a nuisance - climbs on to his bed tiredly and quietly.

"Make sure you take off your suit before passing out." Lu Han advises. "You look nice in it, so it'd be a shame if it were ruined."


	16. Lu and Lee's Encouragement*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Lu Han and Leeteuk weren't there, who knows what Yixing would have done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Mild Language. If you thought the story would be winding down from here, you're not entirely wrong! Of course, it's still going to be just as interesting, but it will be wrapping up. ;u; Thank you for sticking with me this long.

There was a possibility, you realize, that you could act normally around Leeteuk, even considering what happened at the party last night.

But there was no chance for you to act normally around Yixing anymore. You know this, because when you sneak back into the dorm at 6:00 AM, you have a hard time making it past the front door, afraid that he may be sleeping in the living room.

To your relief, he was out of sight, and you walk into your room silently. It felt wrong, being in here, so you change out of your party dress quickly and put on something more comfortable. Then, you leave your room and start cooking a light breakfast.

The members were supposed to be training in the morning, so you couldn't make something that would weigh them down.

After five minutes, when the scents grow strong, you hear the click of a door opening in the hall. Even though you heard it from your side, you were afraid that it was Yixing for a split second.

"Good morning, Manager." It was Jongin, sleepy eyed and half naked. (Thankfully, he still had shorts on.) (But even that was almost traumatizing for you.)

"Do you want to dress before you eat?" You hint subtly. "It's a little cold, don't you think?" You don't think he gets it, though, because he sits down at the table sluggishly.

"I feel hot, actually. And we can just raise the thermostat." He scratches his hair, making his bed-head even more prominent. "You're going to have to get used to it," He says after a moment, catching onto your unease. "We're all guys. We need time to be naked."

"Not while I'm out here, please." You say, still avoiding his form. It wasn't like you were afraid you'd jump any of them, because that wasn't the case at all. (If it was, you'd be a dispicable, unfaithful person.) You just genuinely weren't into seeing their bodies; but, then again, you guess it wouldn't bother you if they DID walk around like that, since you didn't care.

You just didn't want to see Yixing walking around like that. (THAT would make you uncomfortable.)

After you finish cooking breakfast, and all of the members come out, you're eyes are scarred by eleven half naked men. (Kyungsoo was wearing his shirt still, thank God for that.) But, as if God is against you, Yixing is the last to trudge out of his room, and he was the most naked out of all of them. (He was only in his boxers!) (And even that isn't hiding the noticeable bulge in his lower area--)

"Okay everyone," You say, pretending that you aren't bothered by everything in this room. You notice that Yixing stays in the doorway, away from everyone else. He looks tired. "We're going to be practicing together again, for your next concert."

"Really?" Sehun says, stopping himself from shoving his spoon in his mouth. "When is it?"

"I'll be in two weeks, so we need to practice diligently." You say. "We'll be practicing early every morning until late in the afternoon, so make sure you're getting the sleep you need."

They all mumble an "alright" and shovel down their breakfast. Everyone was eating except for Yixing, so you awkwardly hand him a plate. He takes it, looking you in the eyes longingly. You look away first, and he mutters a "thank you" before moving to eat in the living room.

Lu Han sees this, looks to you, and when you don't make any move to follow Yixing out, like he was expecting, he stands up and does it himself, even more sure that something happened last night, and no one knew what it was save for you and Yixing.

 

* * *

 

 

  
After an hour of hard practice, the members decide to take a short break. You tell the members that you're going to leave and come back with take-out (your treat), and they all cheer in thanks. Lu Han takes this opportunity to corner Yixing, because seeing his friend mope around this long wasn't helping anyone. (If anything, it was a detriment.)

"Yixing," He says seriously, finding no reason to beat around the bush. "What's wrong with you?" Yixing, who was even more quiet than he usually was, is alone in the corner of the practice room, staring at himself in the mirror. Now that Lu Han was standing next to him, Yixing stared at him instead.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He says, looking away.

"Bullsh*t." Lu Han says, making Yixing's eyes widen. Yixing finally looks away from the mirror to face his friend in person. "Something happened that you're not telling me, and I'm not going to make you tell me, but you need to get over yourself."

Yixing blinks slowly, his thoughts clearing a little. Lu Han could see that something was wrong, and he was trying to fix it. He feels that Lu Han derserves to at least know why he was so down.

"Last night.." Yixing begins, and Lu Han automatically quietens to listen. "...I told _____ how I feel about her, and she--" Yixing blinks again, but this time he realizes it's because he's getting teary. "She told me no."

Lu Han, at this point, wants to tell Yixing to be a man and either get over it or keep persisting, but he doesn't know how to say this to Yixing, because Yixing is fragile, precious, and overanalytical, so he needs to be gentle.

"XingXing," Lu Han starts affectionately, and Yixing looks at him again. "If you really like her, you shouldn't have to hold yourself back for her sake." Yixing makes a face at him, and before he can tell him anything, he cuts him off. "And that may sound like an asshole move, but you're your own person, too. Your feelings are important, too, and you shouldn't let her forget last night at all."

Lu Han's only giving this advice because - it was obvious to him - he's always thought you liked Yixing, too. There was no way you didn't, not with the way you looked at him, or the way you talked with him. Yixing was special to you, and Lu Han thought he saw right through you. But why would you say no, then?

Even though he wants to know, he decides it's not his job or his business to find out, so he claps Yixing's shoulder and smiles at him encouragingly.

"Try it again before you give up completely. And, think about it, XingXing. Has she ever done anything to show she likes you?"

"Well.." Yixing looks at himself in the mirror again, smiling because Lu Han was making a creepy face (his eyes were wide and he was grinning enthusiastically).

And then he sees it. His dimple, deep and prominent on his right cheek. He lifts his hand to touch it, realizing that was where you kissed him.

You kissed him, he also realizes. That means you don't DISLIKE him, right? You must have some sort of romantic feelings to do something like that... then why tell him no?

Could you be afraid for the same reasons he was? Were you afraid that if you got together with him, then you'd be treatening his professional career as a part of EXO? That if the fans found out, then you'd get him in trouble?

Now that he's made this connection, Yixing can't believe he didn't think of it before. You are JUST the kind of person to think something like that. You care so much about the group that you wouldn't risk even the slightest chance of ruining something for them.

When he looks at Lu Han again, Lu Han's smiling. "So don't give up." He says, as if he knew Yixing just realized this.

 

* * *

 

 

  
But no matter how many times Yixing tries to talk to you, there's always some excuse for you to go do something else. The most recent excuse you gave him was that you were taking Sehun out for bubble tea. (And then Yixing hears you immediately go and ask him to leave with you.) (That was what hurt most of all, the fact that you would lie to his face so you wouldn't have to talk to him.)

Yixing, not knowing what to do, wanders the building in hopes of bumping into you when you come back, but to no avail. Instead, Yixing bumps into someone else.

"Oh, hyung!" He exclaims when Leeteuk rounds the corner leisurely. "Are you busy?" Leeteuk seems genuinely caught by surprise, but smiles at his dongsaeng.

"Yeah, I was just taking a walk." He explains. They take a seat on the first floor of the building, in the common room, and that's where Yixing engages in actual conversation.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Is the first thing he asks, which surprises Leeteuk even more. "You didn't look too well at the party." And then Leeteuk's expression sours.

"That," He says seriously. "Was nothing. I'll be fine." Yixing realizes he may be asking about something personal, and immediately apologizes for prying. "No, you're fine, Yixing," Leeteuk waves it off. "It's just, something happened, and it's been a long time since I've had to... deal with it."

"I'm sorry." Yixing says again, hanging his head. "I hope you're able to feel better soon."

Leeteuk smiles at him, and it's sincere. If Leeteuk's being honest with himself, which he usually is, he's been thinking about the party since it ended.

He didn't know what to make of your reaction. You could have been so happy that you ran off (which was the ideal case), but, more likely, Leeteuk thinks, you were so turned off by the idea of him that you ran off, unable to even answer him in your disgust.

Leeteuk feels a twinge of pain in his chest at the thought of you being disgusted by him, and he loses his smile. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Leeteuk asks Yixing, trying to keep the conversation going to avoid his wandering thoughts.

"I need your advice, Hyung," Yixing says. "About a girl." Leeteuk is confused for a second, because who could Yixing be talking about other than the only girl he works with?

"_____?" Leeteuk says, and guessing by the pink filling Yixing's cheeks, he guesses he got it right. "Do you like her?" Yixing gives him a timid nod.

Leeteuk knows this shouldn't be news to him, because he's known how Yixing's felt about you before Yixing even knew how he felt about you, but hearing it from Yixing in person shocks him nonetheless. Leeteuk realizes it's because he's always thought that he would have the upper hand, even though the odds were against him. How else was he supposed to go about flirting with you, other than confidently?

"After she left the party, I followed her back to the dorm, because I had a bad feeling," Yixing confesses. "When I got to her, she was crying."

"Really?" Leeteuk asks, stomach dropping. So, he was right, she WAS disgusted by him.

"Yes, and I didn't know why, so I asked and--" Yixing remembers what you said to him, and realizes his mistake for approaching Leeteuk. "I'm so sorry, Hyung, I didn't realize that--"

"It's alright, Yixing," Leeteuk cuts him off, reassuring him. "Just keep going." Leeteuk's already come to the conclusion that he'll have no chance with you, so helping out Yixing will be a form of redemption.

"--And, after she told me, I comforted her, and I realized that I," Yixing looks at Leeteuk guiltily. "That I liked her. So I told her." Leeteuk breathes out slowly, and Yixing can't tell what it means, but it sounded like acceptance.

"So what's the problem?" Leeteuk asks him kindly. "If you two are dating now, I don't know why you'd need my advice."

"We're not dating," Yixing says. "THAT'S why I need your help, Hyung, she told me NO." Yixing then shakes his head, like he felt bad for saying that. "I don't even care if she dates me, I just don't want this estrangement anymore."

Leeteuk nods, thinking deeply about what he can say to him. Then, "If you want to do something, Yixing, then you need to jump off the cliff." Leeteuk says. "Take the risk, if you want it that badly."

"But what if I fall, Hyung?" Yixing asks sadly, hanging his head again. Leeteuk grabs his shoulder, shaking him so he looks him in the eye.

When Yixing does, his eyes are glistening, and Leeteuk feels his heart reaching out for him as he says, "But what if you fly?"


	17. It's Okay, _____.

You think you've done a pretty good job at avoiding Yixing, if you say so yourself, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Lu Han and the other members. YiFan catches you walking around in circles in the kitchen, and immediately asks you if you're waiting for Yixing. When you tell him you weren't, he says, "Oh, I just thought so, because you two hang out the most."

You had nothing to do at home, and since you finished your paperwork, you've been walking up and down the hallways and running circles in every room.

When Baekhyun caught you standing aimlessly in front of your door (he was walking out to use the restroom), he took you by the shoulders and ushered you into his room.

"Help us clean, we can't find a place for everything." He says, and though you're glad for the distraction, you don't miss the chance to lecture him and Chanyeol on cleaning up after making a mess, so it doesn't build up like this.

By the time it's seven o' clock, and Junmyeon and you decide to eat take-out instead of in the cafeteria, you get a text from Leeteuk asking if he could eat out with you tomorrow at the Grande Cafe.

 **Teuki:** _It's not a date, if you're worried about that. I just have something to say._

You almost don't reply to him, because you aren't sure what to say.

**BestMngr:** _Then why not say it through text?_

You send, and feel bad immediately afterwards, but it was already set in stone.

 **Teuki:** _I think it'd be better if I said it in person._

After a moment, you reply.

 **BestMngr:** _Alright. I'll see you there at 12:00 PM._

 **Teuki:** _Thank you. :)_

 

* * *

 

 

  
At the Grande Cafe, it was like the last time you came there - full of couples and cringe worthy flirting. Leeteuk was already sitting at a table with drinks, and one parfait was waiting for you in the seat in front of him.

"You didn't have to spend money on me," You say guiltily when you sit down, but he smiles at you, just as happily as every other time he has.

"It's no big deal." He says.

"So what did you have to say?" You ask him, taking a bite of your parfait. You want to smile at the delicious flavors bursting in your mouth, but feel that would be inappropriate for the discussion.

"Yixing came to me and told me about what happened." You stop eating your parfait. "I don't think ignoring him is polite, nor the right way to go about what he said to you." You put down your spoon, glaring at the table.

"I already know that." You say uncomfortably, letting your hair fall into your face. Leeteuk catches the sudden change in the atmosphere and talks gentler, trying to seem optimistic.

"All I'm saying is, that if Yixing were to approach you, you shouldn't just walk away." He says seriously. "What if it's something important, and only you can know?" You see what he was doing here, trying to make you feel guilty. It was working.

"I get it." You sigh. "I just don't know how to act around him.." Or you, you think, but feel like you shouldn't say it out loud.

"Don't act," Leeteuk says. "Be yourself."

"But myself is who he fell for," You point out. "I don't want to be someone he wants, I need him to get over me so he doesn't ruin his life." You shake your head, but Leeteuk straightens.

"But you shouldn't be someone you're not, _____, because that will ruin you more than it will him." When you stare at him, unsure of what he means, he gets a dark look on his face. "When... I was in high school, I was going through a similar situation with what the two of you are going in right now." Leeteuk says. "I was doing the same thing you're doing now, and it changed me. I thought I'd never get the part of me that I lost, all because I was trying so hard not to be it."

"Why are you telling me this?" You say carefully.

"Because it's important." He says. "All you have to do is talk to him. You're not leading him on by being yourself, _____." You nod, looking away and back at your barely touched parfait. When the silence grows heavy, and you have nothing to say, you close your eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you." You say quietly. "I should have answered you." You say.

"I'm not going to tell you I felt nice when you turned heel and ran," Leeteuk smiles sadly when you look at him. "But I think it turned out for the better." You move your hair behind your ear.

"What do you mean?" You ask, genuinely confused. "How could my reaction have made it any better?"

"Well," Leeteuk says, holding up a finger for "one". "Now you and Yixing have a shot together," You give him a half-hearted glare, saying with your face that you actually DIDN'T have a chance with Yixing, but he smiles and raises a second finger. "And I think we'll be better as friends than as lovers."

Your heart sinks, and so does your expression. "You still want to be my friend?" You say, hushed. Your throat has that familiar tight sensation, and your nose was burning. But Leeteuk smiles at you, that same, crooked smile that had you oggling at him.

"Of course." He says.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When practice ends the next morning and the members are all heading back to the dorm, Yixing decides to take Lu Han's advice and tries to approach you. Since you were lagging behind the group, it was easy to get you alone.

"_____," Yixing says, slowing down his step to walk next to you. You tense, not expecting this recovery from him, but look at him because it was what Leeteuk asked you to do.

"Can I help you?" You ask, and it comes out more coldly than he was expecting. You needed to act this way, so he knew that you had no intention of being romantically involved with him, and maybe then would he get his head out of the clouds and find a better girl to be with.

"I want to talk to you." He says, undeterred. "But not when the members are around." You feel a sneaking suspicion that you shouldn't do this, and you immediately regret looking at him because you can never deny that expression. He had his little smile on his face, flashing his dimple at you, and his eyes were wide and pleading.

Angry that you can't do a better job at following your own promises, you nod and nervously move your hair behind your ear. Yixing watches you do this, and though you're not looking at him, you see the look of doubt cross his face in your peripheral vision.

When the members file into the dorm, you close the door behind them and stand in the hallway, silent, with Yixing.

"Is something wrong?" You ask him, avoiding his eye.

"We're wrong." He says quietly, and you hold your breath. "This isn't right." He says.

"What isn't right about us?" You ask, staring at the door, wishing you could just go in and hide. "We're fine the way we are. Manager and member."

You see Yixing's expression change again, hurt, but determined. "Chingu, there's more to us than that. Our relationship isn't all business."

"You're right," You agree, and for a split second, Yixing's going to sigh in relief. "We're co-workers, and only friends." Instead, Yixing makes a choked sound, like he can't handle your words anymore.

"Why are you acting?" He says desperately. "You like me, too." He says.

"I don't like you like that." You say fiercely, turning to look him in the eye. You do your best to glare, and it was easier than you thought, because you WERE upset, just not at him. "And we'll never be like that, so drop it, please." You reach for the doorknob to end the conversation, but Yixing's hand moves out and grabs yours before you can.

"You're lying." He says more forcefully, and you start to panic, eyes widening, because he steps closer to you, blocking the doorway and trapping you against the wall with his free hand. "You like me."

"I don't." You say adamantly, but you already feel your passive expression cracking. "Stop it." You say quickly, trying to move away.

"I won't until you admit it." He says.

He was standing too close, and even though he wasn't laughing, that rolling pin sensation was back on your arms and you shut your eyes, trying to breathe.

"What if someone sees us?" You plead, pushing against his shoulders. "We can't be seen like this--"

"Why not?" He asks, and the question is so stupid you can't help but look at him in disbelief. "Why are you afraid of people seeing us together?"

"Don't you get it?" You ask him, taking your hands back and pointing at him instead. "Us being in a relationship can ruin your career, and mine." You say. "Especially if the fans find out--"

"They won't." He cuts you off, but it was soft, quiet. "I care about you too much to ever let the fans have a chance of ruining a relationship between us." When you have nothing to say, he takes his hand off the wall and rests it on your cheek. "Just give us a chance, _____." He says. "We can do it, but we'll need to do it together."

"I don't like you like that." You say brokenly, shaking your head when a tear spills over your cheek. "I don't.."

"I don't believe you." He says gently, keeping your gaze on him. "If you never liked me, then why did you kiss me?" Your mouth opens, then closes.

"I never kissed you." You say, confused.

"You did," He says, nodding and smiling at you. You aren't sure why he's smiling, until he reaches up and touches his dimple. "Right here."

You did do that, didn't you? Well, great, so much for pretending. "Stop it." You try again weakly. "I CAN'T like you, Yixing." You say hopelessly. "It's too risky."

"Even if the fans do find out," He says. "I would never let that get between us. I'm living the life I am because I want to, not because they're asking me to." Another tear falls on your cheek, and you let him wipe it away with his thumb. "So give us a chance, _____. We'll get through everything together, no matter what."

When his hand is touching your cheek again, he lifts your face up, so that you can only see him, like the last time this happened. But this time, you can't find the strength to fight him anymore, and when he leans down to kiss you, you let him.

Your hands move up to his shoulders, then his neck, and before you know it you're the one pulling him back down after he parts for air. He doesn't fight you, though, and when your lips lock again, his hands are on your hips and he's bringing you closer, holding you tighter, like he doesn't want to ever let go.

His bangs tickle your forehead, his chin touching yours, and he's so overwhelmingly close that you have to stop breathing to take it all in. His mouth is soft but sure as he moves his jaw, and because he's taller than you, you have to tilt your head up more than he lifted it to meet his lips.

The kiss gets heated quickly, and you aren't sure where this need to touch him was coming from, but it was too strong to hold back, so when you bite his lip and a shy sound emits from his throat, you can't help but slide your fingers into his soft hair, wanting to feel every part of him.

Realizing this, you pull away, but only slightly, to catch your breath. Yixing pants, then laughs, sending shivers down your arms and you kiss his dimple again. "See?" You say, pouting a little when he leans down. "This is why I can't be with you, I can't control myself." You say, kissing him again.

He chuckles in the kiss, returning it with just as much want. "Don't worry," He says. "I'm the same way."

Even though this is said, you both think it's best if you stop (and continue sometime in the future), because you're positive that the members will ask questions about your long absense with Yixing if you come in any later.

When you open the front door, Yixing right behind you, you look at Lu Han once, who was waiting on the couch, and he starts to laugh.

"If you're going to act innocent," He says to the both you, flipping through the channels on T.V. "Then at least clean up your mess." You have no idea what he's talking about, until you turn to Yixing and see his hair sticking up in places where you messed it up.

You flush, throwing your purse at Lu Han when he bellows. "No dinner for you." You tell him jokingly, but he still looks devastated at the idea of it.


	18. An Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeonnie, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun have the spotlight again. :) Also, a little lamb being a romantic. ;)

It was a few days before the next concert that you were getting dragged everywhere by the members. You don't think it's planned, but it's happening nonetheless.

The first time it happens is with Junmyeon, whom takes your arm and brings you down to the lunch room before sitting you down at a table.

"You've been skipping too many night, Manager." He says sternly when he arrives with trays of food. You frown guiltily at him, and have no excuses. "But it's fine," He smiles genuinely. "I forgive you. After all, you've been busy trying to woo my friend, haven't you?"

You flush, and he chuckles, picking up his chopsticks and separating them perfectly. "What are you talking about?" Though, you know there was no one else he COULD be talking about. Was your crush on Yixing that obvious?

"Take care of him," He says. "XingXing is a little sensitive."

"I know." You say back. He stirs the soy sauce into his noodles quietly, looking like he wants to say something. After a moment of patient waiting, he lifts his head up to look at you.

"Thanks for, uh, coming to eat with me, _____. I had something I wanted to say to you." He glances away nervously, before continuing when you nod. "I'm... grateful that you became our manager this year." He sets down his chopsticks suddenly - almost throwing them at the table - and he covers his face, but not before you see the tears slipping past his eyes.

Shocked and confused, you stand up from your place across from him and slide onto the seat next to him, placing a supportive hand on his back. "Junmyeon, don't cry." You say worriedly, still not sure what this is all about.

"It's all thanks to you..!" He chokes out through his fingers, sobbing silently. "I'm sure you don't remember, but," He takes his hands away from his face and sets them in his lap, staring emotionally at the table. "When we first ate together, I told you that my dream was to become internationally famous."

Ah, you do remember! He told you that he couldn't see EXO getting any better than what they used to be, because he's never heard of a band that ruined their first concert and still rose to fame.

"I remember." You say softly, and he looks at you, cheeks wet and eyes puffy. You give him a small smile, and he returns it.

"I -- no, WE couldn't have done this without you. You brought us together, closer than we were before, and you taught us the importance of team work with not just each other, but with our manager, too." Then, realizing he got teary over this, he awkwardly ruffles your hair, and you forgive him for it since he was being emotional. "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

 

  
After the two of you get back to the dorm, Kyungsoo is at your side and he's asking for your time. "Please? I'm on the last episode." You roll your eyes sarcastically and grin.

"Fine, but I hope you know you're taking away my work time." He smiles innocently before taking you to the bedroom. Soon, you're both leaning against the headboard of his bed, the iPad in the middle of your laps, sharing headphones.

The ending was bittersweet; you were glad that he was able to achieve his dream, but gloomy because it was over. You find yourself wiping a few tears away.

"I'm going to be like that." Kyungsoo mutters quietly - so quietly, you aren't sure if you heard him right.

"Like what?" You ask anyways, hoping he DID say something. He looks to you, and you watch as his signature heart lips form into a smile.

"I'll achieve my dream. I'll stay determined until then."

"I'm glad that this anime inspired you so much, Kyungsoo." You say, taking out the earphone and handing it to him. He takes it, but shakes his head.

"It wasn't just the anime," He says. "It was you, too."

You blink at him in awe. "How?" You can't help but ask. What could you have done to inspire Kyungsoo? He turns away blushing lightly.

"You reminded me that I was competent, as a member of EXO." He says softly. "That I AM good enough to keep striving for success. That I CAN work harder, because I want it."

You're at a loss for words, and even when the episode ends and he says "see you later", you're still leave just as shocked as you were when you heard it from him.

Even though you just had dinner with Junmyeon, you feel your mouth salivate at the idea of a light snack and head towards the kitchen, only to walk in on Jongin and Sehun practicing in the living room.

"Look at you, hard workers." You coo dotingly, smirking at their embarrassed faces and they stop. "Keep at it, don't let me stop you. Just don't hurt yourselves." You say jokingly as you enter the kitchen.

You open the cabinets in search for a bag of chips, when all of a sudden, you're lifted off of the ground and carried into the living room, where Jongin is laughing at the sight of you clinging onto Sehun for your dear life.

"You're overstepping your boundaries as maknae!" You laugh as he sets you down gently. "Why the action? Am I needed for something?" The thought of a snack gradually leaves your mind - just as gradually as the smirks growing on your boys' faces.

"No needed, but wanted? Yes." Jongin says, coming to step on your unoccupied side. "Will you dance with us? You've practiced with us before, so you know the moves a little." You smack their arms lightly, furrowing your brow playfully.

"You don't need me here," You say, pretending to contemplate on staying. They watch you tensely, until you break into a grin and mumble "FINE".

They quietly sing the lyrics to their song GROWL, you mouthing along with them, as you perform the moves. It's easier, dancing to it the third time, and you find yourself having fun.

It's also nice to see Jongin's polite instruction whenever you or Sehun get a move slightly wrong or when it isn't quite at the potential it could have been. "You can do it, Sehunnie, as long as you believe you can."

It's even nicer to see Sehun so open to his criticism. "I know, you won't shut up about that."

Maybe it's because of all the kind words you've been hearing from the members tonight, but you get the feeling that Sehun's being so accepting because of that night in the practice room with you and the dancers.

You find yourself smiling to yourself, even when the song ends and boys head for bed. They mutter "good night" and disappear into Kyungsoo's bedroom (where you assume Sehun will potentially pass out in).

You pop into Junmyeon's bedroom to tell him where Sehun is so he doesn't worry, then head to your own bedroom to catch up on your late work.

It saddens you to think that you may not get to spend time with the members like this often anymore, with their busying schedules and your growing number in paperwork, but you don't let it discourage you as you sit down at your desk and turn on your lamp.

You work for a few hours, and the next time you check the clock, it's already 2 AM. "Dammit..." You run your fingers through your hair stressfully, thinking about how in the heck you'll be able to function tomorrow on two hours of sleep.

Just as you decide to get ready for bed, you feel a pair of hands rest on your shoulders, massaging them soothingly, and you melt into their touch before even recognizing who they are.

"You're still awake, Baobei?" It was Yixing, you know, even though you don't turn and see. You heard it in his accent, and recognized the way he lifts his tone at the end of his sentence.

"I got caught up in my paperwork." You reply honestly. "Why are you up?" You change the subject.

He chuckles softly, sending rolling pins down your arms, and he leans you back further into your chair, so that your head is resting against his abdomen. "I've been asleep all day, basically. I just recently woke up."

"Mmm.." You groan in pleasure when his fingers hit a sore spot on your neck, and he rolls his thumbs there again, applying more pressure. "You should... fix your schedule before the concert." You close your eyes, sighing deeply in relaxation.

When did Yixing's presence become so calming to you? Before, you could barely be around him without being flustered. It must have been after you two...

"I came in to check on you, because I saw that your light was on." You tilt your head back to look him in the eye.

"How come I didn't hear you come in?" You ask.

"Your door was open." He says simply.

You take in the dark bed head he didn't bother fixing before he came out of his room, and the perfect complexion of his skin before reaching up and grabbing on to his tank top.

"You're so beautiful," You whisper, tugging it, and he leans down slowly. "Why do you like someone like me? I'm so plain." His lips brush against yours briefly, before he leans lower and presses a kiss against your outstretched neck.

"You're not plain. You're like a magician," He whispers back, placing another kiss on your jawline. "When you're in the room, everyone else disappears." You laugh breathily.

"Cute." You deadpan. Yixing straightens up, lifting himself so that his face is hovering above yours.

"I'm serious." He says sincerely, brushing your hair aside with his fingers. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Red splashes across your cheeks, and you groan in embarrassment, moving forward and sliding out of the seat.

Yixing laughs, helping you stand up. "Do you want breakfast? I can cook you something before I sleep." You tell him, already walking out of your room. He follows close behind, one of his hands entwining with yours.

You slow to a stop, staring at it, because you've never done it before (with him, at least). You can't seem to get rid of the pink on your cheeks at this new relationship, and your find your heart beating a little faster as he meets your eye.

"I'm fine." He mutters, stepping closer. Hesitantly, before you nod, he wraps his arms around you, pulling you to his chest. "Let me just.." He buries his nose in your hair, squeezing his eyes shut. You aren't sure what he wants, but you hug him back, sliding your arms around his neck. "I hope you realize how happy I am, now that we're okay." He whispers.

And in the dark halls of the dorm, the only light coming from your desk lamp at the end of the hall and the sink light in the kitchen, the silence of each bedroom, since the members are all fast asleep, and the fact that the only two warm bodies awake are the you and Yixing make you feel like it's just the two of you, alone and secluded from the rest of the world.

"Yeah," You whisper, tilting your head up to brush your nose against his. "Me too."


	19. Insomnia and a Little Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the rest of EXO to have face time! 8D **It's honestly just a fill-in chapter and can be skipped, but if you want to see the bond between all of the members, then this chapter will be nice. :)

Lu Han was awake when Yixing got up that early in the morning, and he was awake when he decided to come back and crawl into bed. He didn't say anything, though, to signal his awareness, because he really just wanted to pass out already.

He was having another one of those nights, where his insomnia kicked in and he wasn't able to catch a wink of sleep. He wasn't going to bother anyone who was sleeping, so he tried his best to keep his eyes closed and his mind calm - but to no avail.

It was 6:00 AM before he knew it, and the smell of breakfast filled the entire dormitory as he was crawling out of his sheets. When he glanced over to his roommate's bed, he only found a made bed and a discarded phone.

Sighing, he hopes he'll be able to function normally throughout the day and fake that he slept. He would hate it if the members found out that this is a reoccuring problem.

Or even worse, if YOU did.

Lu Han has no doubt in his mind that you, of all people, would make him go see a doctor about his insomnia. Although he knows it's smart, he just doesn't want to go out and see one. A part of him is afraid of them telling him it's a condition, because Lu Han wants to so badly believe it's temporary. But he's had this for as long as he can remember.

Pushing that out of his head, he trudges into the kitchen, clad in only his shorts, like most of the band is.

To Lu Han's surprise, you look just as shitty as he feels.

"Good morning, guys." You say, yawning into your elbow. The plates were already out, and it seems like Lu Han is the last one to come out. (Which, if he's being honest, didn't surprise him in the least.) (Your meals have become one of the most popular topics in the member's conversations, of course they'd be out early for it.) (Little pigs.)

When you glance at the doorway, noticing Lu Han's arrival, you almost lose your place in a conversation you were having with YiFan, because Lu Han's expression looks just like one you thought you'd never have to see again after moving to Seoul.

"Lu Han?" He flinches at your acknowledgement, not expecting it. "Can I talk to you right now? Or do you want to eat first?" Lu Han was about to say that he wants to eat first, because he really did, but the members were all looking at him and he didn't want them to be around when you talk to him about whatever you were going to.

"Right now is fine." He says, stepping into the living room at your call.

You silently walk there, glancing at the boys to tell them they'd better not listen, and they start to chatter again by the time you're leaning against the couch.

"Are you okay?" You ask him. Lu Han raises an amused brow.

"Are YOU okay? I'm doing fine, besides the fact that I just woke up." Lu Han has never been bad at lying, so when you don't look convinced, he's even more taken aback.

"You look like someone I know right now." You say, your tone taking a sad dip. Lu Han isn't sure how to react to this, so he stays silent and lets you talk. "When my little brother was younger, he suffered from severe insomnia. To the point where he wouldn't be able to sleep for days and he'd end up fainting because his body was so exhausted." You shake your head sadly.

"So what you're saying is, I look tired." Lu Han deadpans, trying to beat around the bush.

"Not just that, you look like you couldn't sleep at all last night."

"You don't have to worry about that," He tries, starting to walk back to the kitchen.

"I was informed of any health issues on the first day of my job as your manager, chingu." You say before he reaches the doorway. He stops in it, holding the jamb tightly. "If you're having troubles, please don't be afraid to talk about it."

Lu Han, not wanting to brush off your kind words and care, mumbles a small "thank you" before leaving the room to get his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

"What have you been doing with Yixing, hmm?" Baekhyun chortles during break after a few hours of practice. You would have been a tomato, had Yixing been there, but he was out getting a drink. "You two have been disappearing together recently."

"That's not something I'm positive Yixing would like you to know about." You say, acting like the two of you didn't sneak off to hang out when you were supposed to be working.

"If it's something PERSONAL," Baekhyun winks playfully. "Then I'm sure you won't tell me. But it's fine, I can just have fun guessing and spreading rumors to the members." Before you can stop him, he darts to the other side of the room, where the guys are.

"Baekhyun!" You choke out, face burning as you hear something about "eloping" in there. Jongdae snickers, while Zitao and YiFan's jaws drop. Minseok just looks to you, amused.

You can't even defend yourself because Yixing comes back in the room, replenished from his previous thirst, and he immediately comes to sit by you on the floor.

You ignore the accusing looks from the guys - where Baekhyun was still blabbering about something, probably wrong - you don't think Yixing notices them at all, though, because he takes your hand and kisses it.

"Xing!" You exclaim, glancing back at the guys. "They're already suspicious--"

"They already know." When you gape at him, he tilts his head innocently and smiles, flashing his dimple at you. "I told them this morning, when you were talking with Lu Han."

You automatically turn and glare at Baekhyun, who was laughing on the floor because he trolled you without you realizing it.

Oh, it must have been fun to play with you - he won't be getting breakfast tomorrow.

"It doesn't matter, I guess." You sigh, turning back to look at your boyfriend. "They were bound to catch on sometime."

"Exactly." He says, and like he doesn't care about the crowd watching, he leans forward and captures your lips for a quick kiss.

"EW." Lu Han's voice is louder than the other members, and full of disgust. "I don't need to see my manager and my best friend kissing, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." He says, covering his eyes and turning around to face the wall.

At this, you push Yixing away, blushing at him when he giggles in amusement.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit with you?" All day, it feels like, you've been teased and bugged by the members about your relationship with Yixing, which, was more overwhelming than you wish it was. It was late at night now, and all you wanted was some down time.

"Go ahead." Minseok says, scooting over on the couch so you could sit on the edge. YiFan doesn't seem to mind the fact that Minsoke literally plastered himself against him to keep a respectful distance from you, which, you appreciated but thought was unnecessary.

"Thank you." You sigh, closing your eyes exhaustedly. There was a short moment of pause before Minseok says something again.

"Manager?" He says, and you open your eyes to look at him. He glances away nervously, since both you and YiFan were looking at him. You guess that YiFan wasn't expecting Minseok to say anything.

"Yes?" You ask him, when he pauses longer than he meant to.

"Is it alright, if, during our next concert, you remind me to talk?" You blink at him, flabbergasted by the question. When he doesn't have your immediate answer, he assumes that you're judging him, and looks down at his lap, embarrassed. "I mean, it's just that I don't talk to the fans at all, like the other members do."

"Like Baekhyun does." YiFan corrects him, but Minseok continues on.

"And I WANT to talk more, it's just that I... forget to."

You reach your hand over to rest on his knee comfortingly, and he looks at you in surprise. "Of course I will, Minseok-oppa. It's nice to know that you care about the fans, I'm sure they'll love to hear you talk to them." He flushes, nodding his head in agreement.

"Thank you." He says.

"All I remind you, to, YiFan-oppa." You say, pointing at him, and his eyes widen and his jaw drops. "You don't talk a lot, either." He gapes at you for another few seconds, before smiling sheepishly and nodding his head after looking away.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."


	20. At A Glance (FINALE)

At a glance, the concert seemed like everything would go as smooth as the last one. The boys were ready minutes before the stage opening, and no one was on the verge of tears from the nerves. They all had a big, anxious smile on their faces, and would shoot out encouraging words to each other.

Sehun especially, you could still hear him saying things like "we can do this" and "the fans love us" when they were walking onto the stage. The crowd screams at their appearance, and you were quite amused to see their faces when a fan threw an unexpected gift onto the stage.

Junmyeon wasted no time to pick up the small stuffed animal and tuck it under his arm, saying thank you to the fan. This causes an uproar, and more gifts are thrown on stage. When one of them land near Minseok and YiFan, you mumble into your headset, "Talk to them, Minseok, YiFan."

"I like chocolates..." Is all Minseok says, picking up the heart-shaped box, before the fans all cheer. He flushes, but can't help smiling at the reaction.

"Thank you, everyone! We hope you enjoy this concert!" YiFan says, a big, beaming grin on his face. Junmyeon makes a motion towards them all, and they all nod before reciting their slogan.

"We are One! EXO!" The lights dim, and the members place the gifts back on the front of the stage and run to their positions.

And you were right, the concert goes smoothly, and during their five minute breaks between the songs, the members make light conversation with their fans, which was nice.

But, it was during their last interval between songs did you notice the atmosphere shift in the crowd of fans.

They were having question time, and lucky fans got pulled on stage to ask any member a question. A young high school girl was pulled up there, and she not-so-timidly asked Jongin who he looked up to.

"I look up to our manager." Jongin replies instantly, smiling.

"Why?" The fan asks curiously, grinning excitedly for her oppas.

"Well..." Jongin tries to find a way to put it all in words. "To be vague, she's inspired me to work harder and practice seriously." He answers.

And even though he answered truthfully, the fan didn't look pleased at all. In fact, she left the stage scowling. (Or at least, that's what it looked like, from your view.)

Since that moment, even during their last performance, the fans all seemed quieter, more... reluctant to cheer them on. You had no idea why, because the question wasn't out of the ordinary. Maybe they were expecting him to direct it to the fans, and when he didn't, they were upset.

If so, you'll have to talk about fan-service with the boys the next time you can.

 

* * *

 

 

"Miss _____?" The door to the dorm opens before any of you can answer it, and the person who guided you on your first day enters the living room. "Please come with me, Mr. Soo Man has urgent business to discuss with you."

"O-Oh. Alright, then." You say, standing up and glancing at the members. By their expressions, you can tell they have no idea what this was about, either. Yixing gives you tense look, squeezing your hand as you walk by him and out of the door.

You follow the guide into the elevator and watch silently as you reach the floor with his office. The guide bows in departure and runs the other way.

Nervously, you knock on the door. "Miss _____? Come in." You barely even open the door before catching a glimpse at his livid temper. His face is red, like he was just yelling for hours.

Without a word, you sit in the chair across from his desk and obediently wait for his discussion. But he doesn't talk first, instead, he places down a pile of printed papers of news clippings. "Do you mind explaining all of this to me?" He says quietly.

Picking it up, the first thing you see is the headline. ' **EXO'S MANAGER IS A GIRL?** ' Immediately, you rest your forehead on your hand as you realize what this was.

_"During EXO's latest concert at Annyeong Theater, EXO-K member Kai (Kim Jongin) said that he looked up to his manager! But did he let it slip that their manager was a girl? Here's a direct quote from him: 'To be vague, she's inspired me to work harder and practice seriously.' How will the fans react?"_

You turn the page, sighing in confusion. There was a fan-taken photo of one of the members with their arm around someone. You don't even recognize it, so you read the article underneath it.

_"There are more fan speculations about this 'female manager'; apparently, they suspect that EXO-M member Lay (Zhang Yixing) and her are in a special relationship! Above is a photo taken by a fan after their first interview, and these are her comments on it after attending the concert: 'I just took it because I was there, but I knew I would need it later, so I kept it. Lay-oppa is obviously holding their girl manager -- none of the other members wear dresses!'"_

You don't dare take another breath as you turn to the last page, because this one is probably the worst one of them all. There was a photo of the Grande Cafe's full-wall windows, and at the table there was you and Leeteuk. Holding hands across the table.

_"A waitress working at SM's Grande Cafe witnessed Super Junior's Leeteuk (Park Jeongsoo) on an intimate date with an unidentified woman. When we asked the waitress if she knew who this lady was, she said that she's never seen her before! Who else could this mystery lady be other than EXO's manager? No one seemed to recognize her, and the cafe's only for people who work there! This will definitely cause a stir in the media!"_

Mr. Soo Man was patiently waiting for your response as you set the articles down on his desk. You're speechless, unable to excuse any of it because -- well, it was all true.

"I understand that you have improved EXO, even when I thought they were beyond repair. I praise you for that." He pauses, clasping his hands in front of his. His face was still pink, but it had cooled down imensely. "But, Miss _____, the fans will catch on that you live with the members, and that is not acceptable. If that happens, then your band's future will perish."

You swallow, closing your eyes in defeat. You know what he's going to tell you next. Why else would he call you down here so urgently for? You're positive that someone's already been sent to pick up your stuff from the dorm. Not knowing what else to do, you revert back to your God forsaken habit -- you tuck your hair behind your ear out of nerves.

"Which is why, I have used the company's funds to rent you an apartment not far from here. We can't have the fans catching you living with them." He says.

You open your eyes, gaping at him in utter shock. "E-Excuse me, Mr. Soo Man?" You stutter, bewildered. "I'm not... fired?"

Then, he elicits a harty laugh. "I can't lose my best manager in the building, can I? You've worked miracles with EXO, there's no way I'm giving you up."

Suddenly, as if you can't stop it, you swell with pride and joy. He sees no need in furthering the conversation, so he sends you off with the new keys to your apartment and you head back upstairs, but not before he tells you, "I expect you to be moved out by the end of the week. Don't get seen alone with anyone until then."

 

* * *

 

 

"Does this mean we can't have your breakfasts anymore?" Of course it was Jongdae, complaining about food. You smack his arm lightly in mock offense.

"Is that all you care about?" You joke, then your somber expression appears again. "It's just.. I wish this never had to happen. What will I do without your guys' constant nagging?" Now THEY all look mildly offended, and make an attempt to throw half-hearted swings in your direction, which you dodge.

"Not living with us doesn't mean you can't stay here all day." Lu Han shrugs, bringing the obvious to everyone's attention. "Or sleep over." He adds, glancing at Yixing.

Ignoring that inuendo, Yixing looks worriedly at his friends. "Did those articles really say all that?" He asks, and you nod.

"So, as I said earlier, I'll be moving out. The apartment is two minutes away from here, so I'm not that far away -- within walking distance if you really need me." When the members have nothing else to say, you send them all to bed for an early day of practice tomorrow.

When you get to your room, you start to pack, since the end of the week is only three days away. You do this for about an hour, and it's late when you finally decide to stop.

"Hey," A knock sounds at your door when you're pulling back your bed sheets. When you look, Yixing is leaning against the doorway, smiling slightly. His dimple is barely visible in the dim lights of the dorm, but you still see it, and you smile back at him.

"Hey." You say, sitting heavily on your mattress. If you're being honest, you're tired from the day's events, and want nothing more than a long rest.

Yixing moves smoothly into the room, stepping past the boxes you had packed earlier and coming to sit down on the bed next to you. "How are you feeling?" He asks, sliding a comforting hand up your back. "Good?"

"Mmm." You hum, feeling your eyes get heavy with drowsiness. "Getting there." You mumble. "You?"

He wraps his arm around your form, pulling you into his side and letting you lean your head against his shoulder. The gesture was much appreciated, since your state of mind was currently foggy with exhaustion.

"I'm doing great." He says genuinely. You can tell by how softly he was talking that he was tired, too, and this somehow puts you into an even calmer state, and your eyelids close.

You listen to the sound of his steady breathing, finding that yours matches his and it gives you this sense of unity. Like, even if the worst things come your way, Yixing will be by your side through it all.

You think you've heard him saying something eerily close to that feeling when he kissed you that time in the hallway, but you're too far away to remember if he did.

Sometime, without your notice, the both of you had fallen back against the bed, his arm still around your shoulders, and you are now comfortably tucked against his chest, his warmth ebbing into your being.

Before you drift off, you suddenly flash back to when he convinced you to try it out.

_"So give us a chance, _____. We'll get through everything together, no matter what."_

You're glad that you did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Copyright Time! I had help with this series.~
> 
> Prince of Tennis (c)
> 
> Encouragements throughout the series (c) Halls Coughdrops
> 
> Red Hot Chibi Peppers (c) Undertale
> 
> EXO Songs (c) EXO, SM Entertainment


End file.
